Journey to Another Dimension (Original Version)
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: If you've read the revised version you know what this is. This is my goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sofia! Hurry up with the popcorn! Alexis and I can't wait much longer!" I yell from the living room. My friends and I were having a sleepover, and we were just about to watch our favorite movie, Big Hero 6. We just love it so much!

"Kiki, calm down! The popcorn only has 30 seconds left!" I heard her shout.

"Alexis, what's your favorite part of this movie?" I asked.

"When Hiro's bot destroyed Yama's. The reactions on their faces are priceless!" she laughed, "What's yours?"

"When Hiro finds the microbot in his jacket pocket, and Baymax is all like 'your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.' That part is just so adorable!" I squealed.

Sofia came in with the popcorn a minute later, and we started the movie. I made sure to turn off my phone this time-I'm not going to answer your phone calls at 2 A.M. Mom!-and put it in my jacket pocket. But the weirdest thing happened to me while we were watching the movie, and it started when Hiro was brought to the university by Tadashi.

I was just enjoying the movie, just like every time I watch it, when Alexis asked me, "Kiki, what's wrong with your hand?"

"What do you mean?" I looked down and gasped. It was pixelating! "How is this even possible? What's going on?" I asked frantically.

Sofia paused the movie and helped calm me down with Alexis. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't calm me down. I began to freak out when my whole arm began to pixelate, and then my entire leg! I stood up and began pacing in front of the TV. I was doing my best not to start hyperventilating, but to no avail, I started to anyway.

Suddenly, both of my legs gave out and I feel on my knees, and it became hard to breathe. I but both hands on my chest and screamed, "What's happening to me?!" before falling completely unconscious on the floor.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, and it's dark. I saw no light around me, that's when I began to panic. "OH MY GOD! Am I dead?!" I asked myself.

A white light appeared to my right and I walked toward it. As I walked toward it, I thought to myself, "Death is such a cliché."

I walked into the light and looked around. It was a room that was all white, but there was a green button on a stand in the center of the room. I cautiously walked towards the button, where there was a folded piece of paper next to it. I picked the piece of paper, and it said, _"You're in for quite the adventure Kiki. Have fun."_

I gasped and dropped the piece of paper. Who was behind all of this? Where was I? How did they know my name? Why did this have to happen to me?

I groaned. One minute I'm just watching a movie at my friend's sleepover, and then I end up totally confused on where I am. "Maybe everything will go back to normal at the end of this 'adventure,'" I told myself. I made my final decision. I was going to press that button and see where it takes me.

I confidently pushed the button down, and the ground fell beneath me. At first it was nothing but darkness, but then I heard cars, and airplanes, and music. Finally, I saw the lights. It was a pretty city, but then I realized I have no idea where I was. The surroundings looked familiar, but I was moving too fast to figure out why it was so familiar. I looked down to see the ground come closer and closer, and then it all went black.

 **Chapter 2**

Today I saved my younger brother from a bunch of people that were ready to beat him to a pulp, and then I got arrested. Man, Aunt Cass was so mad, but it wasn't my fault in the first place. I decided to get revenge on my brother by lying to him. I told him I was going to take him to a bot fight, but I was actually taking him to the university I go to.

Hiro-my younger brother-is a prodigy in all subjects, but mostly robotics. He graduated high school when he was thirteen, and now, I'm going to trick him into going to my school. He already met my group of friends, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred, and now I'm going to show him my latest project. I know he's going to love it, because he loves robots.

"So… what have you been working on?" he asked me.

I pulled a roll of duct tape out of my toolbox and ripped a piece off, "I'll show you."

"Hate to break it to you bro, but duct tape's already been invented," he said sarcastically as I laid the piece of tape on his arm. Then I yanked it off as hard as I could, "Ah! Dude, ow!"

I smiled, because he just activated my latest project, and I wanted Hiro to be the test subject. As it inflated, I gestured towards it, "This is what I've been working on."

He looked at the robot in front of him in confusion. He studied it intently as it walked toward him and greeted him. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"A robotic…nurse?" he questioned.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

He smirked. I knew this is where he would start testing my project, "Physical? Or emotional?" he looked at me and I made a face at him.

"I will scan you now," Baymax stated, "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray," Baymax said and grabbed Hiro's arm. He pulled his hand back.

"Whoa, whoa. What's in the spray specifically?" he asked.

"The primary ingredient is bacitracin," Baymax informed Hiro

"That's a bummer. I'm actually allergic to that," Hiro said and snapped his fingers.

Baymax tilted his head and raised his hand, "You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to peanuts."

Hiro held out his arm for Baymax to spray it. He turned his head to look at me, "Hm. You must've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," I said and walked over to Baymax. I pressed his access port, and it opened, revealing a green chip that said "TADASHI HAMADA."

"I programmed him with over ten-thousand medical procedures. This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax," I said as Hiro closed the access port. I took a step back, because I knew Hiro was going to be checking out Baymax's features.

"Vinyl?" he asked.

"Kinda going for a non-threatening, huggable design," I told him.

"Looks like a walking marshmallow," he said and looked over Baymax's shoulder, "No offense."

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended," Baymax said.

Hiro checked out the rest of Baymax, but I was only half-listening. I was observing Hiro. He seemed enthusiastic, which was a good sign. He asked me what kind of battery Baymax used, and I told him, then my professor came in. I had told him a lot about Hiro, like the fact that he was a bot fighter, and a prodigy. I was shutting down my lab when I heard my professor ask Hiro about attending school here. I really wanted him too, but you had to get through to Hiro a different way than with other people. I closed the door to my lab and walked down the hall with Professor Callaghan.

"I don't know. He's pretty serious about his bot fighting," I said to Professor Callaghan.

"Well, k-kind of serious," I heard him say.

"I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy," my professor said as he walked up to the elevator.

"Yeah, I guess," Hiro admitted as he and I walked into the elevator.

"Well if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future," Callaghan informed Hiro. I knew his words were getting to him, "Nice to meet you Hiro, and good luck with the bot fights."

The elevator door closed and the ride down to the lobby was silent. I cracked a grin as we walked out of the elevator. We got outside, and he stood on the steps overlooking the building. "We have to hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight," I said behind him. He turned around with a most determined face I've ever seen him wear.

"I HAVE to go here. If I don't do to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind. How do I get in?" he asked me. I smiled and pulled him down the steps.

"I'll tell you when we get home," I said as we reached the bottom step of the staircase. I was about to hop on my moped, when I spotted something on the sidewalk a couple of yards away.

Being the curious person I am, I walked toward it, with Hiro behind me. Much to my shock-and Hiro's-we both saw a teenage girl unconscious on the ground. She had long brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing black glasses, a hot pink cardigan, a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and hot pink converse sneakers on. She had a small yet noticeable bruise on her forehead.

"Hiro, we have to get her inside," I told him, and he agreed.

I picked her up bridal-style and carried her into the room where Hiro met my friends earlier. They were certainly confused when I walked in carrying and unconscious girl. I laid her on the floor and ran into my lab. I kicked the wall and activated Baymax. I led him to the room where the girl was in. I told him to scan her, and he told me about her.

"The patient is unconscious, but should be waking up any minute now. She has a small bruise on her forehead, which could cause dizziness, or disorientation. She also has a large bruise on her left arm, which will hurt until it's healed," Baymax informed the group.

"How old is she Baymax?" Tadashi asked.

"The patient is 14 years old," Baymax stated.

"What's a 14 year old girl lying unconscious in front of the science building for anyway?" Gogo asked.

"I don't know," Tadashi answered, "but I intend to find out."

 **Chapter 3**

I can hear voices. Those voices are vaguely familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard them from. My head hurts really bad, and so does my arm. I remembered pushing the button and falling to what I thought was my death, and I also remember being at my friend's house, watching a movie, when I thought I "died" for the first time that night.

I groaned in pain. It was too bright, but I needed to find out where I was. I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. I really wished I hadn't though, because when I opened my eyes, I saw 7 way too familiar figures looking down at me. I sat up, my eyes as wide as saucers, and scoot back as far as I could from them, but I found myself leaning against the wall a couple of feet from them all.

They all looked at me, with mixed faces of concern and confusion. I started to breathe heavily, and the robot made a diagnosis, "Her neurotransmitter levels are rising. This means she is frightened."

I began to breathe heavier, and the robot once again began to speak, "Her breathing patterns are irregular, she appears to be hyperventilating."

I couldn't stop hyperventilating. In fact, I don't even remember stopping. I saw the room around me become fuzzy, and someone ran towards me before I saw nothing again.

The next time I woke up, I was in a different building. I could tell because the ceilings were different. I closed my eyes after I opened them, due to a really bad headache. I tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back down. I heard a voice. It was masculine, and soothing, "Hey. Don't try to sit up."

I opened my eyes. I thought I was dreaming the first time I saw the Hamada brothers in person, but I guess not. I saw Tadashi looking at me, he looked genuinely concerned. My eyes went wide again when I finally realized where I was, and I shot up off the couch I had been laying on. I backed away from him in fear, but I didn't get very far, because someone else was behind me. I turned around slowly, and saw that Hiro was looking at me too!

I was so afraid. I didn't know how I got here, or how to get back home for that matter. I tried really hard not to hyperventilate again, and I didn't. I ended up just taking deep breaths and collapsing in a crying heap on the floor. Both of the Hamada brothers walked toward me slowly, and I looked up at them with scared, wet brown eyes.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you," I heard Hiro say.

I wiped my eyes, and curled up in a ball. I looked up at them, and they looked down at me. Tadashi sat down on his knees in front of me, and he introduced himself. "I'm Tadashi and this is Hiro," he said. In my head, I was rolling my eyes, "I know who you are," I thought to myself.

"Kiki," I mumbled.

"Where are you from Kiki?" Tadashi asked.

"Florida," I mumbled.

"Where's Florida?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. Where's Florida Kiki?" Tadashi asked.

"I really don't know where I am right now. Could you tell me?" I asked.

"You're in San Fransokyo," Tadashi answered

"Oh boy…um…how do I explain something so bizarre?" I mumbled and put my head back on my knees after I groaned.

"What?" Hiro asked, confused.

"How'd you get here?" Tadashi asked. I could tell he was trying help, but I knew they wouldn't believe me if I told them.

"You wouldn't believe me for a second," I told him.

"You have to tell us how you got here before we decide that," Tadashi retorted.

"I know you wouldn't believe me," I stated.

"Just tell us," Hiro told me.

"Please?" Tadashi asked.

I sighed. They weren't going to stop until I told them were they? "Fine you wanna hear what happened? I was watching a movie with my friends when my arm began to pixelate, then the rest of my body. Next thing I know I'm falling from the sky and I end up here. Think I'm crazy now?"

Hiro nodded. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I looked up and saw Tadashi giving me a comforting smile. I smiled back and sat back up.

"I don't think you're crazy. I can tell you're not lying. I will admit it's strange, but you're telling the truth," Tadashi stated.

"Thanks. At least one person thinks I'm not mentally insane," I said, looking at Hiro with an annoyed look.

"How are you supposed to get back home?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know," I sighed sadly. What if I was stuck here forever?

I was going to ask something, when I heard chiming sound coming from my pocket, which was weird because my phone was turned off before I got here. I pulled it out of my pocket. I had 4 missed calls and a voice mail from my mom.

I unlocked my phone and went through my call list. Then I tried to text Alexis and Sofia. Maybe I could contact them, maybe they can help me get back home. I sent them a message:

To: Alexis and Sofia

Subject: SOS

Message: You guys will not believe where I am. I need help getting home right NOW!

Message Sent.

I put my phone in my pocket, and looked up at Tadashi and Hiro. Tadashi was the first to say something, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," I stated.

"I could ask my Aunt Cass to let you stay here until you find a way to get home," Tadashi offered.

"Really? You'd do that for me? You just met me," I said.

"I think we can trust you," Hiro said, smiling.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"I'll go ask Aunt Cass now," Tadashi said and walked away. Just as he walked away, my phone chimed.

New Message from Sofia:

What do you mean? How are you even texting us? You're like unconscious on the floor right in front of us! And you're like glitching or something every once in a while.

New Message from Alexis:

Where are you? Wait. That question doesn't make any sense, because you're in front of us unconscious. Are you dead? How would you even text us then? Where are you?

I stifled a laugh at how crazy my friends are being. Then I sent them a message back. They were never going to believe how impossible my journey has been.

To Alexis and Sofia:

Just press play on the DVD player and watch the movie. You are going to freak out.

Message Sent

I put my phone in my pocket again. Hiro was sitting down on the couch next to me. He seemed deep in thought, but when I stood up, he was taken out of his thoughts.

"So…what's Florida like?" he asked.

"Not as technological as your city, but we're getting closer," I said simply, not bringing up the fact that they were all characters in a movie.

"Cool," he said simply.

"Yeah," I said leaning back on the couch. By the looks of it so far, I was in for quite the adventure.

 **Chapter 4**

I was super scared. I watched my best friend collapse on the floor after pixelating, and I watched my other best friend break down. Neither of us knew what was happening. Alexis and I stared at the unconscious Kiki in silence. We watched as she slowly breathed in and out, with the occasional glitch. There was one point where she was just glitching like crazy, but then it stopped a couple of minutes later.

Then the craziest thing happened. Alexis and I both got a text message, from Kiki! We just stared at our phones for a minute, and then were opened our messages.

New Message from Kiki:

You guys will not believe where I am. I need help getting home right NOW!

"Sofia? You got that too right?" Alexis asked me, obviously freaked out. All I could do was nod. Then I responded to the message.

To Kiki:

What do you mean? How are you even texting us? You're like unconscious on the floor right in front of us! And you're like glitching or something every once in a while.

Message Sent.

I watched Alexis typing away on her phone, which meant she was responding to the message too. She put her phone down on the table next to mine, and we sat down in front of them, waiting for the next message from our unconscious friend.

New Message from Kiki:

Just press play on the DVD player and watch the movie. You are going to freak out.

We both stared at each other in confusion, and I pressed play on the DVD player. We sat back on the couch and watch with confusion and curiosity. Then the weirdest thing happened, the movie wasn't playing like it was supposed to.

 _"If I don't go to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind. How do I get in?" Hiro asked._

 _Tadashi smiled and spotted something on the ground a few yards away from his moped. His smile disappeared as he approached it. His and Hiro's faces were quickly replaced with shock as they approached an unconscious teenage girl lying on the ground._

 _She had long brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing black glasses, a hot pink cardigan, a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and hot pink converse sneakers on. She had a small yet noticeable bruise on her forehead._

Alexis and I gasped. "It Kiki!" we both shouted.

"She's stuck in the movie!" I shouted.

"How is that even possible?" Alexis asked.

 _"Hiro, we have to get her inside," Tadashi said, and Hiro nodded._

 _Tadashi picked Kiki up bridal-style and carried her into the room where Hiro met Tadashi's friends. They were had confused face when Tadashi walked in carrying an unconscious Kiki. He laid her on the floor and ran into his lab. He kicked the wall and activated Baymax. Then he led Baymax to the room where Kiki was. Tadashi told him to scan her, and he told the group about her._

 _"The patient is unconscious, but should be waking up any minute now. She has a small bruise on her forehead, which could cause dizziness, or disorientation. She also has a large bruise on her left arm, which will hurt until it's healed," Baymax informed the group._

 _"How old is she Baymax?" Tadashi asked._

 _"The patient is 14 years old," Baymax stated._

 _"What's a 14 year old girl lying unconscious in front of the science building for anyway?" Gogo asked._

 _"I don't know," Tadashi answered, "but I intend to find out."_

We paused the movie and stared at it in shock. "How is this even possible?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Alexis asked. Then she gasped, "Does that mean people can get trapped into movies?"

"I don't know," I looked at Alexis, "We have to get her out of there."

I paused for a minute, and tried to think of a way to get Kiki out of the movie, but I didn't have any ideas, "How do we get her out of there?!"

"I don't know! Maybe if we keep watching the movie we can find a way to get her out of there," Alexis suggested.

"Maybe. We won't know until we try so…let's play the movie," I said as I grabbed the remote and pressed play.

 _Kiki groaned in pain. She slowly opened her eyes and she let them adjust to the light. She saw Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, and Tadashi's friends looking at her. She sat up, her eyes as wide as saucers, and scooted back as far as she could from them, but she found myself leaning against the wall a couple of feet from them all._

 _Everyone looked at Kiki, with mixed faces of concern and confusion. Kiki started to breathe heavily, and the robot made a diagnosis, "Her neurotransmitter levels are rising. This means she is frightened."_

 _Then she began to breathe heavier, and the robot once again began to speak, "Her breathing patterns are irregular, she appears to be hyperventilating."_

 _She looked around the room, still hyperventilating, and she began to sway. They all noticed she was about to faint, but Tadashi was the only one who ran towards her, and caught her before her head hit the ground._

"Aww…poor Kiki. She must've been so scared," Alexis said sympathetically.

"Yeah… poor thing," I said, "Come on, let's keep watching."

 **Chapter 5**

I walked towards Aunt Cass's room and knocked on the door. I knew that she was still awake, because the light inside was shining out from under the door. She opened it and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey Tadashi, what's up?" Aunt Cass asked me.

"Um…well you see…I can't really explain, but I can show you," I stammered.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, but she nodded and followed me to the living room, where Kiki and Hiro were sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in silence.

"Who's this?" Aunt Cass asked.

"This is Kiki. She doesn't have anywhere to go, so I was wondering if she could stay here until she finds a way to get back home," I explained simply.

"Where does she live?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Kiki, where do you live again?" I asked her. She turned her head and looked at us both.

"I live in Florida," Kiki said simply.

"Where's Florida?" Aunt Cass asked, confused.

"It's just really hard to explain right now. I don't even know how I got here really," Kiki explained. She stood up and walked over to Aunt Cass and I, "I was falling out of the sky, and then I woke up here."

I could tell that Aunt Cass felt sympathy for Kiki, so I wasn't surprised when she said, "Oh, you poor thing! Of course you can stay with us!"

Kiki's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really? Thank you!"

"Don't mention it! I'll go step up the guest room," Aunt Cass said and walked away.

"Thanks for you know… not leaving me wherever I was," Kiki smiled gratefully and followed Aunt Cass to the guest bedroom.

I smiled after she left. She looked so grateful, but I could tell she was hiding something. Sooner or later though, I'll find out what she's hiding. I could tell it was extremely important, but right now I couldn't think about it. I have to show Hiro how to get into SFIT.

"Come on Hiro, you wanna know how to get into SFIT?" I asked. He turned around, nodded, and followed me up the stairs.

 **Chapter 6**

Oh. My. God. That's all I can say. My best friend is trapped in her favorite movie, and we don't even know how to get her out! Alexis and I watched as Tadashi and Hiro took Kiki back to their apartment, and watched her fall in a crying heap on the floor.

It was so hard to see my best friend act this way, especially because she's never acted like this before. This made the fact that we had to get her out of there even more important.

"What do we do now? They don't even know where Florida is? How is she going to get them to believe she's from another dimension, and they're just characters in a movie?!" Alexis rambled.

"Whoa…you're going sci-fi on me now," I told her, and she stopped rambling, "We can contact her, so we can tell her things."

Alexis nodded, and then a thought crossed her mind. I could tell because her entire facial expression changed from calm to frightened in under 2 seconds.

"What are we going to tell her mom?" Alexis whispered, "When she comes tomorrow and sees Kiki like this, she's gonna freak!"

I realized she was right, so I grabbed my mom's phone and dialed Kiki's mom's phone number, praying my idea would work. She finally picked up the phone.

-Hello?-

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, this is Sofia."

-Oh. Hi Sofia, what can I do for you?-

"Well, my mom was going to take us all to Disney for the remainder of the week, and Kiki's phone died, so I was wondering if she could go with Alexis and I."

-Why didn't she call me from your mom's phone?-

"Because we were so busy watching a movie, she forgot and fell asleep. We're going to leave tomorrow morning, so I decided to ask for her."

-You are such a good friend. She can go, but let her know that I want her calling me twice a day, alright?-

"I'll let her know. Thanks Mrs. Anderson."

-You're welcome Sofia. Have a good night.-

"You too. Bye."

-Bye.-

I put the phone back where it was, and ran back into the living room. I couldn't believe that her mom bought that!

"She bought it?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I told her that we were going to Disney for the rest of the week," I explained.

"Now we have 3 days to figure out how to get Kiki out of the movie," Alexis counted.

"Yep, so let's get watching," I agreed with her calculations and walked back over to the couch. The movie had already gotten to the part where Hiro got his idea for the showcase project. This movie sure moves pretty fast. We watched as a new scene came up, and it most likely happened because Kiki was there.

 _"Hey Hiro. What are you doing?"Kiki asked as she walked into the garage._

 _"Working on my project for the showcase," he replied, not tearing his gaze from the computer. Kiki's face darkened for a few seconds before going back to its original expression._

 _"What are you making?"Kiki asked curiously._

 _"Little robots. They're called microbots," Hiro explained, and handed one to her. She examined it carefully before giving it back to him._

 _"Cool," Kiki complimented, and then she left the garage and entered the café, where she was greeted by Aunt Cass._

 _"Hey Kiki!" She called from across the room._

 _"Hey Aunt Cass," Kiki greeted back._

I paused the movie. "How many days has it been in there? She already calls her Aunt Cass?"

"I don't know. Something tells me that the showcase scene is in a couple of days there though," Alexis stated.

I nodded in agreement and played the movie, even though neither of us were really paying attention to the scene at this point. We were both wondering what was going to happen during the fire, and how it would affect Kiki. We both knew how she acted when the scene was playing on the TV, but how would she act if she experienced it?

 **Chapter 7**

I'm freaking out! Tomorrow is the showcase, and I already know what's going to happen! I wonder if I change the plot…no! I can't do that! Because if I do that, I could ruin the entire movie! But I don't want Tadashi to die! In the week that I've gotten to know him, he treats me like a little sister, and I appreciate that.

I know the entire movie by heart, and I know every word that they're supposed to say…but since I'm here, some things are completely different. But the fire will still happen, and Tadashi will still die. That's the worst part of the entire movie, no one can bear to lose a sibling, and Tadashi is the only immediate family Hiro has left.

I tried to keep my emotions under control, and tried to act normal around them all, but Tadashi can see right through me. He can tell when I'm upset, and he can tell when I'm lying, but how am I supposed to tell him he's a character in a movie, and get him to believe it?!

"Hey Kiki, you ok?" Tadashi asked when I sat down in the café.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I lied.

"I know for a fact that you are not fine," Tadashi retorted and sat down across from me.

"I'm just lost in thought I guess," I said quietly, still wondering how to tell them the truth about themselves.

"That's not your lost in thought look. I've seen it before. You're worried about something, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked.

"I just…don't know how to explain," I said.

"Explain what?" Tadashi asked. He face told me that he was completely confused.

"Um…" I stammered, "Give me a minute. I'll be right back."

I walked up the stairs back into the apartment, and I grabbed my phone. The first thing I did was text Sofia and Alexis. I need help.

To: Alexis and Sofia

Message: Do you guys think I should tell Tadashi about the whole movie crisis thing? He's worried, and he wants to know what's wrong with me. I just don't know how to explain how he's going to…you know. Do you think you could also send me a picture of the movie poster? For proof?

Message Sent.

I sat on the windowsill in my room and looked below. I saw more and more people walking into the café with every passing minute. I heard a chiming sound on my phone.

New Message from Sofia:

Alexis and I are watching, and we both think that you should tell him. He has no clue that his life is about to end, but you do. At least he'll know about it before he goes. And I just sent you the picture.

To: Sofia and Alexis

Message: Thanks Sofia. When did you get so wise?

Message Sent

New Message from Sofia:

The same time Alexis started going all sci-fi on me, about an hour ago. Good luck.

I laughed at the response I got and put my phone in my pocket. I walked down the stairs and walked over to Tadashi. He turned around as he heard me approaching.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yeah…but not here. Can we go to the park?"

"Sure. I'll tell Aunt Cass where we're going," Tadashi told me as he walked over to his Aunt, who said it was fine that we went to the park.

We walked out the door, and I stayed silent the entire way there. As soon as we got to the park we walked to a secluded area and I finally sat at a bench next to him, telling him everything.

The expression on his face never changed as I told him how I got here or that he was a character in a movie. In fact, he didn't believe me, but when I showed him the picture on my phone, he stared at it in shock. I admit it felt good to finally tell someone, but I just didn't like the way he reacted…especially after I told him he dies.

After I finished, he was silent for the next few minutes, and I didn't blame him, trying to process everything that I said. After a while, I looked at the ground in silence, debating whether or not this was a good idea. So imagine my shock when I'm pulled into a hug.

It was so sudden, and I didn't know the exact reason for it either. It could've been for comfort, or anything really. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He smiled softly, but I could see the pain in his eyes. He just found out his future, and if someone had done that to me, I would've felt the same way.

"Is that why you freaked out the first night when I found you?" he asked softly, and I nodded slightly.

"It was just so…unrealistic," I said quietly, "You can't tell anyone about this Tadashi. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Not even Hiro? He's such a large part of this," Tadashi asked.

"No. because if he found out, it could change the movie entirely," I explained, "If he found out your…future…then he would do anything to keep you from…you know."

"I'm the only one who knows?" Tadashi asked.

"Not entirely," I told him, "My friends that were with me when this whole adventure thing started know."

"Oh," Tadashi replied.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

It was silent for another minute before Tadashi suggested that we go to the café, and I agreed. The walk back was silent too, and when we walked back into the café, we acted as if nothing was even wrong! We were pretty good at it too, because no one seemed to notice.

"Hey Aunt Cass!" I called as I walked in. she waved happily at both of us, and I ran up the stairs while Tadashi went up the stairs to his room. I just wondered how he was going to cope with all of this new information…

 **Chapter 8**

Oh. My. God. My life is about to end, literally! After Kiki told me everything, I knew she wasn't joking, and it made me realize that tomorrow's the last day I'll ever get to spend with my brother. I'll never see the great things that he'll do, or live my life entirely.

She told me told that the last thing I ever said to my brother was, "Someone has to help."

I just don't believe it. I mean, who would believe someone if they said you were going to die. But Kiki wasn't lying, because I could see the pain in her eyes when she told me, and I know she could see mine. She wouldn't tell me who I went in to save, but she seemed angry when she mentioned that part, and I'll never know why.

If I'm going to die, then I better do something quickly. I walked over to Hiro's desk and grabbed a notebook and a pencil. I sat down on my bed and I began to write.

 _Dear Hiro,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm dead. I wanted to tell you something, but I wasn't allowed to until the event where I died passed. But now I can tell you, but I won't tell you all of what I found out, because you wouldn't believe it, just like I didn't until I was shown proof._

 _Kiki knew I was going to die. She knew who all of us were, but not in a stalker way. She knew us in a way that friends would know each other, but we didn't know her. That's why she freaked out the first night she was here, she didn't actually expect to ever meet us, and I'm sure if you ask her after you read this, she'll show you why._

 _Remember how we didn't know where Florida was? That's because here it doesn't exist. Kiki's from an alternate dimension, and it may seem unrealistic, but she showed me proof. You need to find a way to get her back home, or else she'll be stuck here forever._

 _If you ever get stuck knucklehead, just look for a new angle, and you'll find a solution. I love you Hiro._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Tadashi_

As soon as I finished my letter, I sealed it in an envelope and hid it. I'm going to put it in a different spot tomorrow, but until then, I hid it in the drawer of my night stand. I heard Hiro coming up the stairs, so I grabbed my book and opened it quickly, pretending to read. Then I thought, "What's the point?"

I put it down, and heard Hiro jump onto his bed, he seemed pretty happy to be there, probably because he barely left the garage in the last week, trying to get all of his microbots built for his presentation. He let out a loud, relaxed sigh, and fell asleep almost instantly.

I smiled to myself and walked quietly down the stairs. Aunt Cass was in the kitchen making dinner for the 4 of us, and Kiki was sitting on the windowsill in the living room, staring off into space, glancing at her phone every few seconds. I walked over to her, but she seemed to be in her own world, not paying attention to anything around her.

So I wasn't shocked when she jumped as I touched her shoulder. I did pull my hand back, but as soon as she saw me looking down at her, she smiled softly, and made room on the window sill for me. We both looked out the window, watching the sunset and watching the city light up, it was a beautiful sight.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

I knew what she meant, and honestly, I wasn't, and she could tell, "As ready as I'll ever be…I guess. It's not like I really have a choice."

That's when an idea came to her head. Her head shot up and she jumped off the window sill. Then she hugged me and ran off, not saying anything, which was totally confusing.

I wondered what she was thinking about, but I decided not to push her. Instead I woke up Hiro, and we all ate dinner…and none of them except Kiki knew it would be my last.

 **Chapter 9**

Today's the day! The day where I'm finally going to get into SFIT. Ever since Tadashi dragged me to his nerd school, I've been completely obsessed with working on my project for the showcase tonight. Every once in a while, Kiki and Tadashi would come and ask me how the project was coming, and I told them. They were basically all I talked to all week.

I noticed that Tadashi's been acting strange for the past 2 days, but I didn't know why. He's just gone crazy or something. Like, when he reads his book at night, he just threw it aside and walked down the stairs while I pretended to be asleep-yes, I do that, but I'm not ashamed of the things I find out. I must have actually fallen asleep though, because the next thing I know, Tadashi's shaking me awake for dinner.

Anyway, we got to SFIT, and I noticed that Kiki and Tadashi were both almost silent. They said a few things to each other every couple of minutes, and a few things to everyone else-myself included-but other than that, they were just lost in thought. We dragged all of the trash cans I brought next to the stage, and everyone wished me luck before walking into the crowd of people. Kiki gave Tadashi a look I didn't understand before following them. But I was also much too nervous to be focusing on that. What if I don't get in?

"Hey. What's going on?" Tadashi asked. This is all I managed to hear out of the rest of what he said. He stood in front of me with a concerned look on face. I didn't look at him though, my mouth was sort of on auto-pilot, and I stared off into space.

"I really…want to go here…" I trailed off, and looked Tadashi in the eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. You've got this," Tadashi said reassuringly. I smiled at him softly and walked on the stage, and he joined his friends in the crowd.

I stood on the stage, and began my presentation. "Hello. My name is Hiro Hamada. I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you all like it."

I put my neurocranial transmitter on my head and turned it on. Then I pulled out a microbot from my pocket. "This is a microbot…" I paused, my anxiety trying to get the best of me. I looked over to Tadashi, who was mouthing for me to breathe, and Kiki was giving me a thumbs-up. So I took a deep breath, and continued my presentation, "It doesn't look like much… but when it connects with its other friends, things start to get interesting."

A rumbling was heard by the entrance of the building, and a swarm of black microbots climbed up onto the stage. The microbots formed a box on the stage and the crowd exclaimed, many people walked toward the stage, to see what I was presenting.

"The bots are controlled with this neural transmitter," I explained, and pulled the band off, turning the box of bots into a pile. They put the bands back on, and the pile turned back into a box.

"I think what we want them to do… and they do it," I continued and made a hand from the microbots, and made it wave. I heard the crowd gasp in awe, and that seemed to motivate me to continue.

"The applications for this technology are limitless. Like construction…" I stated, and the materials on the stage were built into a tower. I ran behind the bots and appeared on the top of the stand. The crowd gasped in awe again.

"What used to take teams of people working by hand for months and even years, can now be accomplished by one person," I explained, "And that's…just the beginning."

I walked off the structure, causing the crowd to gasp in fear. Then I was caught by the microbots, which introduced the next topic, "What about transportation?" I added, "Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease."

The microbots me around the room, and I hung upside down from the ceiling! I made the microbots slide on a beam, and high-fived Tadashi while I was upside down. Then I continued to move around the building.

"If you can think it, the microbots can do it," I stated. The bots took me back to the stage, and created an escalator for me to slide down on, "The only limit is your imagination."

Finally, I ran to the center of the stage and created a large microbot out of the small microbots, "Microbots!"

After my presentation, I ran off the stage, tossing my neurocranial transmitter to the side, and the entire group congratulated me on my presentation, especially Kiki and Tadashi.

Then Alistair Krei and Professor Callaghan walked over to me. Krei wanted to buy my microbots, but I refused. Then Professor Callaghan gave my acceptance letter to SFIT!

I KNEW IT! I KNEW I WAS GOING TO GET IN!

I was just so happy, we all had a group hug, and then we all walked outside the building. Aunt Cass and the others went back to the café, and Tadashi and I went to the bridge. I saw Tadashi looking back at Kiki, who was pointing to the exhibition hall. I didn't know what she meant, but apparently he did. I just ignored it, and he led me to the bridge.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that 'I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important," I said and imitated Tadashi at the same time. But he just smiled smugly, but I found the smallest hint of sadness in his smile.

"Nope, I was just going to tell you that you're zipper was down for the entire show," Tadashi said.

"Ha-ha-hilarious," I laughed sarcastically and looked down. My zipper was down. I gasped and zipped it up. _Zippp_ "Dude!" I shouted and punched Tadashi's shoulder.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd," Tadashi said.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so… you know…tanks for not giving up on me," I told him. Tadashi smiled.

Then we both heard an alarm, so Tadashi and I ran over to where the alarm was coming from. It was coming from the exhibition hall. Tadashi ran up to a woman coming out of the building. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah… b-but Professor Callaghan's still in there," she said and ran away from the building.

Tadashi looked at the building, and then at me. He made the choice to run to the building, and leave me behind. I knew that if he went into that building, he would die. He tried to run up the stairs, but I grabbed his arm tightly.

"Tadashi no!" I screamed.

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help," Tadashi said heroically.

I reluctantly loosened my grip on his arm, and he ran up the steps, his hat falling off as he did so. I grabbed his hat, I needed to save him! The building was going to explode! I took one step towards the building, and it exploded. I hit the ground really hard, and just before I blacked out, I saw Kiki hit the ground next to me from the blast. And as I closed my eyes, I had a sudden realization…

Tadashi was gone.

 **Chapter 10**

I woke up on the ground. My head was throbbing, and it was extremely hot. _The explosion. The fire. Tadashi._

My head shot up, but I was in so much pain, that I felt dizzy and light-headed when I sat up. A few feet in front of me, the blazing inferno that was the Exhibition Hall had collapsed. The explosion must have pushed me back.

Wait. What about Hiro?

I turned my head to the right, and right next to me was his unconscious form, face down in the ground. He seemed to be stirring, because he turned over, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked tired, but as soon as he saw the building in flames, I knew his exact thought…Tadashi.

He jumped right to his feet and shouted his brother's name over and over. I knew that this part was sad just watching it on a screen, and you wanted to cry… but once you've actually experienced it, you're in so much more pain. You don't just want to cry…you want to scream and shout, and basically throw a tantrum. I grabbed Tadashi's hat and I stood up, walking slowly towards Hiro.

He had fallen to his knees, trying to cope with the fact that he's just lost his brother. I kneeled down next to him and gave him Tadashi's hat. He took it ever so slowly and held it tightly to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and even though I only knew Tadashi for a week, he treated me like family, like I was his younger sister, and I appreciated that. Now that he's gone…

I just can't hold it back anymore.

I let the tears fall. They fell onto Hiro's ash covered jacket, but I didn't care. He seemed to do the same thing to me. He cried onto my shoulder, and we both cried at the steps of the Exhibition hall together until the paramedics dragged us away because we'd inhaled so much smoke, especially me.

I had been in the building while it was burning, so all I had been breathing was smoke before the explosion pushed me out the door and I came in contact with the fresh air.

We were both hooked up to numerous machines, and sent to the hospital, though the both of us were both lost in thought. And our thoughts were all about Tadashi, which was why the tears continued to fall up until the point where we were separated to different rooms in the hospital.

Nobody, and I mean nobody could ever know the pain the both us were feeling, especially Hiro. After all, we're both only 14 years old and have a special relationship with Tadashi. He was my best friend, and Hiro was his brother.

We were examined and released to Aunt Cass, who had found out what had happened to Tadashi. She took us both back to the café and we all separated to our different rooms. I could hear Hiro's sobbing above me, and that caused me to sit on the window seat in my room and join him in the land of despair and grief.

I wondered if Sofia and Alexis were watching right now. Who am I kidding, they've probably never left their spot since this whole thing started. They saw everything, and they're probably shocked that I've broken down into tears for the 3rd time since I was sucked into this movie. I never once cried when I was in the 'real world,' at least not around them. So to see me cry not once, not twice, but three times must be a shock.

I stopped thinking after a while and just stared out the window. Everything was blurry because of my eyes being filled with tears, but unfortunately for me, I could still see the yellow glow at the SFIT campus, which made me think of Tadashi. I cried myself to sleep that night at the window, but I switched sides because I wasn't able to look at the fire anymore.

One thing was on my mind before I fell asleep, and someone could guess what that was if they knew my secret.

I just want to go home.

 **Chapter 11**

Sofia and I were glued to our chairs. Our best friend had been **INSIDE THE BURNING BUILDING** just before it exploded. She landed unconscious next to Hiro on the ground! She could've died! Wait, I probably shouldn't say that because Tadashi just died, but I can't help it. We watched her walk over to Hiro, and cry on his shoulder. We watched the both of them grieve.

It honestly was a bit shocking to see Kiki grieving over Tadashi. After all, he was a movie character, and that was his fate, but I also understand why she was grieving. Tadashi had taken her under his wing and treated her like family, and they only knew each other for a week if I'm correct-which I probably am.

After we watched Kiki cry herself to sleep, Sofia paused the movie right there. I saw her eyes filling with tears, and this wasn't unnatural for her to cry at this scene, but she had another reason to cry this. We appreciate everything Tadashi did for Kiki, but his death still happened, and there wasn't anything to change it.

I even would've thought that Tadashi would've changed his fate after Kiki told him the truth, but he still had to be the selfless person he was and save the person who started the fire in the first place. Of course, he didn't know that because Kiki refused to tell him, but still.

We had our own way of grieving. We went to the kitchen, and stuffed out faces with chocolate cake and milk. We took the remainder of the cake back the living room, and played the movie.

The funeral scene was playing, and then the discovery of the microbots.

 _They buried ashes from the site because no bodies had been recovered, but he was still thought to be dead to the world. Kiki, Aunt Cass, and Hiro's mourning faces were displayed on the screen as the ashes were buried. Hiro and Kiki stayed close to each other the entire time, because they had experienced the same thing, but they still never said a word._

 _The crowd goes back to the café, and Hiro walked up the steps to his room and sat there with his head down, his tears falling on the steps. Kiki had walked over to the window seat in the living room and stared at the rain falling, her tears also falling like the rain. They both knew how each other felt, and both of them did similar things._

 _They closed themselves off from the world._

 _Kiki had been depressed, but not as long as Hiro. Hiro was in his room for a month before coming out, but Kiki had locked herself in her room for 2 weeks._

 _She did things to pass the time like figuring out a way to get home, or helping Aunt Cass in the café. She never left the building, but at least she was out of her room._

 _Hiro sat in his room, staring at the wall in despair. He couldn't cope with the fact Tadashi was gone, which was why he was depressed as long as he was. Aunt Cass brought up his breakfast and tried to get him to leave his room, but he wasn't really paying attention. What caught his attention however was when Kiki walked up the stairs. She walked into the room and sat on his beanbag chair._

 _She visited Hiro every day in his room, but never got him to come out. She didn't know that she was actually going to get him outside today, and she was going to go outside too._

 _"Hey Hiro," Kiki greeted._

 _"Hi," Hiro replied quietly._

 _"How are you feeling?"she asked._

 _"Fine," Hiro replied. His answer was half-true. He was fine physically, but not mentally._

 _Kiki didn't know what to say next, so she watched as he accidentally activated Baymax, and Baymax didn't seem to notice she was there. Until…_

 _"I detect another life form in this room," Baymax stated to Hiro._

 _Kiki revealed herself, and Baymax introduced himself, and she did the same, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

 _"I'm Kiki," Kiki replied._

 _"Kiki, your neuro transmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing depression. What seems to be the trouble?"Baymax asked._

 _"I don't want to talk about it," Kiki mumbled._

 _"Concealing your feelings can cause one to become deeper in depression," Baymax stated._

 _"ARGH! Leave me alone!" Kiki shouted and walked down the stairs. She went down to the café and sat in a booth. She wasn't surprised when a few minutes later. Hiro came running down the stairs. He pulled on her arm and dragged her outside, after a long conversation with Aunt Cass about registering for school._

 _They chased Baymax through the city and finally stopped in front of a warehouse. Hiro didn't know it, but Kiki was afraid of what was inside, because she already knew what was in there. They climbed in the window, and Hiro grabbed the conveniently placed broom, and walked over to the workplace where the microbots were being built. Kiki snagged a quick picture on her phone of the board she never got to read because the scene changed so fast._

 _Baymax snuck up behind them, and then the microbots were attacking them. They ran throughout the warehouse, trying to lose the microbots, but to no avail. They were thrown towards the window, and saw the masked man. Then they were shoved out of the window, hanging onto Baymax's legs. Kiki saw this as the opportunity to let go, and when she did, she landed on her feet, completely uninjured. Hiro and Baymax were thrown out the window, and the three of them ran to the police station, and Kiki hoped that this time, they would believe Hiro's story._

Sofia stopped the movie for a minute. She was thinking, I could tell. She turned to me and asked, "Do you think that Kiki will make Big Hero 6, Big Hero 7?"

"I don't think so, she has to tell them where she's from. I mean, she may for the fight against Callaghan, but other than that, she needs to find a way to get back here," I answered.

"I hope she can find a way home," Sofia said quietly.

"Me too," I replied. Then I looked at the clock in the living room, 2:53 A.M. I sighed, and she pressed the play button once again.

 **Chapter 12**

After being attacked by Hiro's microbots, the three of us ran to the police station. I thought to myself that there was no point of going to the police station, because of how arrogant the police officer is, but I kept my mouth shut.

We got there, and the entire place was empty. Like what the heck! Police stations are usually full of people, and the only person in the room was the police officer. I sat on the bench catching my breath while Hiro tried to explain to the officer what happened. And just like I predicted, he didn't believe Hiro.

"So you're telling me, a man in a kabuki mask attacked you two and balloon man over there with an army of miniature flying bots," the officer asked skeptically.

"Microbots!" Hiro corrected him, holding up the petri dish with the bot inside.

"Microbots," the officer typed down on the report.

"And he was controlling them telepathically, with a neurocranial transmitter," Hiro explained, pointing to his head.

"So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you and balloon man," the officer asked skeptically, looking over at Baymax, who was grabbing some pieces of tape to cover the holes on his deflated arms.

The officer was about to ask another question, when the sound of air hissing came from Baymax. Everyone in the room watched him tape up his arm.

"Did you file a report when your miniature bots were stolen?" the officer asked.

"No. I thought they were all destroyed! Look. We know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there. Tell him Baymax," Hiro told him.

"Yes officer. He is telling the truuuuuuth," Baymax slurred, and looked as if he were going to collapse.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiro asked.

"LLLOOOOWWW BAAAATTTTTERRRRYYYY," Baymax hiccupped and laughed.

"Whoa… whoa try to keep it together man," Hiro said, trying to help Baymax.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion," Baymax slurred, and I tried hard to hold back my giggles, but failed.

"Kid? Why don't we call your parents and get them down here," the officer turned around to pull out a clipboard.

"What?" Hiro asked, and when the dumb police officer turned around, I helped Hiro get Baymax out the door before the officer could call Aunt Cass.

"We have to get him home to his charging station," Hiro told me, and then he turned to Baymax, "Can you walk?"

"I will scan you now scan complete!" Baymax slurred and hiccupped, "Healthcare." Then he fell on the ground.

"Guess not," Hiro answered for him.

"Come on Hiro, let's get him back home," I told him, and we walked down the busy streets of San Fransokyo with a drunk robot.

By the time we got back to the café, it was dark outside. I didn't know it was so hard getting Baymax back to the café in the movie, but now I know. We both noticed the café was closed, so Hiro snuck up to the back door and opened it carefully, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Unfortunately for him, Baymax was loud and loopy, but Aunt Cass thought it had been the two of us, thankfully. I don't know how we would've explained Baymax to Aunt Cass. I helped Hiro get Baymax into his charging station and walked back down the stairs. I knew that the conversation between Hiro and Baymax about Tadashi was going on, and I didn't want to be in there when it happened.

I sat in my room for the next hour, thinking of possible ways to get home. After all, if I got transported into a movie, anything's possible…right?

I heard a beeping sound coming from my phone. It was a tracker. Tadashi had given one to me to track down Hiro after I told him everything. It's a good thing he did too, because now I'm going to have to get him from the port. We're going to nearly die…again, and I already know it, because everything is going like it's supposed to right now. It's like at the moment, I'm just an added character, but I know I'll have my times.

I ran down to the port, and no surprise, the gang was just arriving. The spotted Hiro and Baymax in his armor, and I ran up next to them. They heard me coming.

"Kiki? What are you doing here?" Wasabi asked.

"Ran…to get…Hiro," I panted.

"How'd you know I was even here?"

"Tracker," I replied simply. My breathing had gone back to normal…finally. Hiro looked at me with a mixed face of confusion and anger. I knew he was wondering where I got a tracker, and why I placed it on him, but I didn't do it, it was Tadashi.

"Please don't push away Hiro, we're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us," Honey Lemon told him.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax said to them, "Who would like to share their feelings first?"

"Ooh. I'll go. Ok. My name is Fred and it's been 30 days since my last… holy mother of megazon!" Fred shouted.

The man in the mask had heard the entire conversation, because he lifted a crate, and revealed himself in his mask to the group. Honey Lemon took a picture of him, while everyone else, even me, stammered.

"Ah…" Wasabi said.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked.

Honey Lemon took another picture of him, but she accidentally had the flash on, which irritated the man in the mask. He dropped the crate, and everyone thought they were going to be squished. But I didn't. In fact, when the crate was dropped, I didn't even flinch. I just looked up at the crate that was coming closer and closer while Wasabi screamed.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, no!" he shouted. Wasabi was waiting for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes, and saw that Baymax was holding the crate above all of us. Everyone looked at me with shocked faces when they saw I didn't even move.

"Go!" Hiro shouted, and everyone ran except for him and I. Gogo turned back around to get them. "Baymax! Get him!" Hiro shouted, pointing to the man in the mask.

Gogo pulled both of us by our arms and shoved them in the backseat of Wasabi's car. "No, no, no, no, no! what are you doing?" Hiro asked her, while I gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm saving your lives," she said and closed the door.

Wasabi started the car, but Hiro continued to argue, "Baymax can handle that guy!"

We all watched as the man in the mask threw Baymax in the air, and he landed in the open sunroof of Wasabi's car.

"Oh, no," Baymax said.

"Wasabi…" Honey Lemon started.

"Good bye!" Wasabi said to the man in the mask, and they all drove off.

"Hiro. Explanation. Now!" Gogo ordered.

"He stole my microbots. He started the fire. I don't know who he is!" Hiro stammered. He looked ahead of him to see the microbots coming closer and closer to us.

"Baymax! Palm-heel strike!" Hiro shouted, and Baymax pushed the car further away from the microbots.

Wasabi was driving through the empty town at a moderate speed, which of course annoyed Gogo because she liked to go fast. The masked man followed them through the town, but nobody knew why he was following them, nobody except me of course, because I've seen the movie that none of them even know exist. He was catching up, and Gogo decided to give directions to get him of their tail.

"Hard left!" she shouted. When Wasabi turned, Fred's face was smashed into the window, and I landed on top of Hiro. I quickly got off of him and went back to where I was originally. Then Fred turned around and looked out of the back window of the car at the man in the mask.

"That mask, the black suit," Fred observed, "We're under attack by a super villain, people!" he looked at Honey Lemon, who was looking at him like he was crazy. "I mean, how cool is that? I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool!"

Wasabi began to speed up more as we approached a hill on the road, but then stopped abruptly at a red light. "Why are we stopped?" Gogo asked.

"The light's red," Wasabi replied, staring at the red light.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS… IN A CAR CHASE!" she screamed, Wasabi flinched, and then the light turned green, so Wasabi drove off.

I would've laughed at that if I wasn't totally fearing my life right now.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Wasabi asked, and then put his head out the window, and looked at the man in the mask. "Uh… why are you trying to kill us?"

"It's classic villain. We've seen too much!" Fred stated.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know he's trying to kill us," Honey Lemon said optimistically.

"CAR!" Fred shouted, as a car was flying through the air, threatening to hit them.

"He's trying to kill us!" Honey Lemon said, completely forgetting her last comment.

The car would've hit them if Wasabi hadn't made a right hand turn. But he turned his blinker on, which annoyed Gogo.

"Did you just turn your blinker on?" she asked in disbelief.

"You have to indicate your turn. It's the law!" Wasabi shouted at her.

"That's… it," she said. She put her gum on the dashboard, and scooted Wasabi's chair all the way back so she could drive. She sat on Wasabi's lap, and drove the car at the fastest speed possible.

She tried her best to lose the man in the mask by making sharp turns, running red lights, and pulling the handbrake stunt she learned, but he kept catching up to our car. When we passed an oncoming train, and Hiro finally decide to speak.

"Stop the car. Baymax and I can take this guyyyy," he said, but the man in the mask pulled the door open with his microbots, causing him to almost fall out if Baymax hadn't caught him in time. Baymax pulled Hiro back into the car, and put the seatbelt over him. "Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up every time," he said, and went back up on the roof.

I've never been in a car chase before, but I didn't know that it would be this scary. I honestly thought it would be fun…but this was **NOT** fun.

Hiro was breathing heavily, he didn't want to live that experience again. The microbots formed a tube around the car, and the exit was getting smaller and smaller, but Gogo kept driving towards it.

"Baymax, hold on!" Hiro shouted as he held on tight to the seat.

"We're not gonna make it," Wasabi said.

"We're gonna make it," Honey Lemon retorted.

"We're not gonna make it," Wasabi repeated.

"We're gonna make it," Honey Lemon repeated.

"We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi shouted.

"We're gonna make it!" Honey Lemon shouted back.

We all screamed as the tunnel closed, but Gogo broke through it, and landed on the port, but the car was still moving at a high speed.

"We made it! Yes!" Wasabi shouted. The port kept getting closer and closer, but no matter how hard Gogo hit the brakes, the car wouldn't stop, and we all screamed when the car drove into the port, sinking down to the bottom. And may I just say, I really hope I don't die tonight.

 **Chapter 13**

We were all holding our breath after the car submerged. I was stuck under the seat belt, and I yanked it as hard as I could, but it wouldn't come undone. I stopped pulling for a second and I saw Baymax taking off his armor. Everyone except for me had gotten out of the car, and I still couldn't get my seat belt off. I was running out of air, and I could tell, because I was getting dizzier.

Just then, I saw Kiki come back into the car and help me with my seatbelt. I honestly have no idea how she could hold her breath for so long, but it was amazing. She cut it off with a pair of scissors she found in the glove box, and helped me out of the car. How did she know those were there?

I latched on to Baymax's arm, and Kiki grabbed the other one, and everyone else was in Baymax's arms. Baymax got us all up to the surface, and thank god he did it in time, or else I might have lost consciousness. We were all gasping for air, breathing heavily, that being the only sound for a minute. Then Honey Lemon decided to be the first to speak, "I told you we'd make it!"

I heard Baymax whirring, "Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low."

"We should get out of here," I said, and they all agreed. But where we're we going to go? Fred answered that question for us.

"I know a place," he stated, and we all headed for the shore. Once we got to the docks, we all climbed up, shivering from the cold water. We followed Fred for about half-an-hour before we entered some high-class neighborhood, and the further we headed into the neighborhood, the houses were getting larger.

He turned into a driveway, and it was the biggest house I've ever seen. It was gigantic! But I was still confused, what were we doing here?

"F-Fred, w-where are you going?" I shivered.

A look of realization crossed Fred's face when he turned around, "Oh! Welcome to mi casa! That's French for 'front door.'"

"It's really…not," Honey Lemon stated.

"Listen nitwit! A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any of-" Gogo said angrily, only to be interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Welcome home master Fredrick," the man said.

"Heathcliff! My man! Gimme some!" Fred said happily and fist bumped the butler, "come on in guys, we'll be safe here."

We all looked at Fred in shock. Everyone except Kiki however. I noticed that she wasn't in any sort of shock what so ever, like she knew this was going to happen. She was just smiling happily, even though she had complained a little bit on the way here that she was freezing. It was weird for her to have such a behavior change so suddenly.

We all entered the mansion, looking around in awe. I heard the faintest sound of Baymax saying, "Ba-da-la-la-la-la," and Kiki giggling softly after he said it.

"Freddie? This is your house?" Honey Lemon asked in shock.

"I thought you lived under a bridge," Gogo deadpanned.

"Technically it belongs to my parents. They're on a vacay on the family island. We should totally go sometime. Frolic," Fred explained, and led us down the hall to what I assumed was his room. What was in that room was shocking, but for some reason, it didn't surprise me.

I knew that Fred was a total comic book and superhero fanboy. But I never knew that his entire room would be filled with robots, action figures, movie props, and a gigantic comic book collection!

"You gotta be kidding me," Gogo muttered.

I heard everything everyone was saying, but I made no intention of paying attention to what caught their eye. Instead, I walked over to the large table in the senter of the room, and began to draw something that I saw earlier. It was a picture of a sparrow, but the logo was red and white. I've never seen anything like that before, but I'm hoping someone else has.

"You body temperature is still low," Baymax informed me.

"Uh-huh," I said, not really paying attention. I felt something on top of me, but when I realized it was Baymax with his heating system on, I rolled my eyes and continued to draw. The others walked over to Baymax and I, so they could get warmed up as well.

"Ahhh…" Fred sighed contently, "It's like spooning a warm marshmallow."

"Oh, it's so nice," Honey Lemon said softly.

"Oh yeah, that's toasty," Wasabi said happily.

"Good robot," Gogo yawned.

"It feels so good," Kiki sighed.

I finished my drawing and held it up. I so a pretty good job for drawing something from memory. I showed it to everyone, "Do any of you know what this is?"

"Yes! It's a bird," Fred said pointing to the paper.

"No," I chuckled, "The man in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it."

Baymax turned off his heater and got off of me. It was then when I saw everyone's faces. They were all looks of confusion, as is they were trying to remember if they've ever seen it. But Kiki's facial expression was completely different. It was a mix of fear, despair, and what looked like anger. There was no doubt in my mind now. She was hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Fred, "I have a theory."

What were we talking about? I walked over to the couch when Fred ran over to his comic book collection. Everyone else followed soon after, and a comic book was handed to Wasabi, Gogo, and I.

We just stared at the titles in front of us, wondering why Fred gave them to us. "Dr. Slaughter, MD?" Wasabi asked.

"Actually millionaire weapons designer, Malcolm Chazzletick," Fred stated.

"The Annihilator?" I asked.

"Behind the mask, industrialist Reid Axworthy," Fred explained.

"Baron von Destruct- oh just get to the point!" Gogo shouted.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us, is none other than…" Fred paused and turned on his TV, "Voila! Alistair Krei."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Think about it… Krei wanted your microbots, but you two said no. But rules don't apply to a man like Krei," Fred explained his theory.

"There's no way," I retorted, "The guy's too high profile."

"Then who was that guy in the mask?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know. We don't know anything about him," I admitted.

"His blood type is AB-negative. Cholesterol levels are…" Baymax started, but was interrupted by me.

"Baymax… You scanned him?!" I asked in disbelief as I walked towards Baymax.

"I am programmed to asses everyone's healthcare needs," Baymax stated, and showed me the masked man's information.

I laughed and put a hand through my messy hair, "I can use the data from your scan to find him."

"You'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo. And might take, I don't know, forever," Gogo deadpanned.

"No. I just have to look for a new angle," I said as I picked up one of Fred's robot action figures.

"I could upgrade Baymax's sensor, that way I could scan the whole city at the same time," I paused, looking at the reflection on a glass case of my friends, "Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."

"Upgrade who, now?" Wasabi asked.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax told them.

"Ok, I like where this is heading," Fred laughed.

"Me too!" Kiki laughed in agreement.

"We can't go up against that guy, we're nerds!" Wasabi shouted.

"Hiro, we want to help. But we're just… us," Honey Lemon told me.

"No…" I stated, and stepped on to the couch, "We can be… way more."

Gogo stood up, "Tadashi Hamada was our best friend," she said, and I frowned slightly a the mention of my brother, but then she continued, "We're in."

"Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!" Fred shouted with glee.

"Yes!" Kiki said happily, and threw a fist in the air.

I smiled gratefully. We're going to catch the masked man! I looked over at the clock, and I realized Kiki and I had to go.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow at my house! C'mon Kiki!" I shouted, grabbed her arm, and ran out of the mansion.

"Why are we running so fast?" Kiki panted as we ran.

"Aunt Cass will kill me when she sees I'm not in my room," I told her simply.

"This is just like a fanfiction I read once…wait. I wrote that. How ironic…" she mumbled to herself. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did. What did she mean by that? **[1]**

I didn't get the chance to ask her what she meant, because when we made it back to the café, we needed to be as quiet as possible. We managed to get in the house silently and parted ways to our rooms in the pitch black darkness.

I heard her bedroom door close as I made it to the final step up the staircase to my room and plopped down on my bed, and then I realized something. I left Baymax at Fred's! I face-palmed, but then I realized Fred will bring him over tomorrow.

Now that that thought was cleared from my mind, I could focus on something else, Kiki. I noticed how weird she's been acting around me ever since Tadashi died. And when I brought up the picture of the sparrow at Fred's, she had a completely different expression from everyone else.

She's seen that picture before. In fact, she's hiding something… and it's really big I'm guessing if she hasn't told anyone about it. But since she's gotten here, she hasn't made any attempt to get back home to…-Florida I think it is?-but that's not my point.

My point is she's hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what it is, even if it kills me.

 **Chapter 14**

Kiki's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, it was pretty early. Well, early for me. The sunrise in San Fransokyo is 6 A.M, where in Florida it's not until almost 7. I still got up anyway, and grabbed a change of clothes to go take a shower.

Aunt Cass greeted me when I walked out of my room. She was cooking breakfast, and I told her I was going to shower. She told me to take my time, because breakfast wasn't going to be for a little while.

As I walked into the bathroom, I heard small footsteps walking down the stairs…

* * *

Hiro's POV:

I heard the bathroom door close, which meant Kiki went to take a shower. We both still reeked from nearly drowning in the port last night, but I figured that while she was in the shower, I could take a look in her room, and see if I can find any clues to what she's hiding.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I did an army crawl across the floor so Aunt Cass would see me walking into Kiki's room. When I made it to the opposite side of the room, I jumped up quickly and quietly, sneaking into Kiki's room without Aunt Cass even noticing.

I looked around. I actually have never been in Kiki's room until now, so I checked it out for a minute before looking for clues. I found her phone on the nightstand by her bead, but it was locked. It could only be unlocked by her finger print. I found a notebook and a bag with a couple of pens and pencils in it under the bed. I grabbed it and opened the first page, reading the contents.

* * *

 _Aunt Cass gave this notebook to me so I could write things down, well, actually I asked her for it and she said yes. I just need something to write my feelings in until I find a way to get back home. I don't have any idea how to get back to Florida, or how much time has passed there since I left._

 _I'm not a prodigy like Hiro is, but if he wasn't so busy working on his microbots, I would ask him to help me. I decided to leave him be though, I didn't want to put him under more stress._

* * *

 _It's been a week here since I landed in San Fransokyo, and it's just so weird being here. I never actually thought I'd ever get to come here, but here I am. Alexis told me over the phone that only a few hours passed after I fell unconscious, which was weird. I guess the concept of time is different here._

 _I finally told Tadashi. He can see right through me, and I didn't like his reaction when I told him. Surprisingly, he was comforting me. I honestly thought it would be turned around, considering the circumstances. When we got back from the park, I gave him his space, and he came to me._

* * *

 _I had this brilliant idea! I'm not going to tell anyone about it though, just in case it doesn't go like I hope it will. I don't know how I'll react, but experiencing it is completely different from watching it, especially considering what's happened to me this past week._

* * *

 _Tadashi is gone… I didn't expect to react the way I did, because I only knew him for such a short time, but here I am, crying away at someone I just met. I feel so bad for Hiro. Tadashi was the only immediate family he had left, and now…he's gone too._

* * *

 _I got it! The plan worked! I'm so relieved. I can make this right. I can make this a happy ending for everyone._

* * *

What was the plan? What did Kiki tell Tadashi? How can the concept of time be so different between 2 places? I mean a week passed here, and a few hours passed there? That doesn't make any sense.

"Hiro?" I heard someone ask, startling me out of my thoughts. I turned around nervously to see Kiki looking down at me, horrified.

"Uh…H-Hey Kiki!" I stammered.

"H-How much did you read?" She asked nervously.

"Only the first page. I swear, I'm sorry, I was just curious," I apologized. She looked as if a wave of relief washed over her.

"I don't blame you for being curious about me, but don't go through my things. It's a major invasion of privacy," Kiki told me softly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, looking down at the floor. She put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her.

"It's ok. You can ask me questions, but not right now. When the time is right, I'll tell you. Ok Hiro?" She asked.

I nodded and walked out of her room, and she followed me out, closing the door behind her. Finding out her secret is going to be harder than I thought.

 **Chapter 15**

I can't believe Hiro went into my room. He's getting suspicious of me, I can tell. Unfortunately, I can't tell him anything I know until after all the events passed. I caught him reading my notebook I hid under my bed. It's a good thing that he only read the first page, because if he had gone on further, he would've figured out my big secret, and one of the biggest things I've been hiding from everyone.

I hid my notebook underneath my dresser after breakfast, and then I went on my phone. I was honestly a bit shocked to see that my mom called. She hadn't called me since my first night here. She left me a voice mail. Uh-oh. I hesitated before reading the voicemail.

 _Kiki Anderson! I've been trying to call you for the past half-an-hour an-_

That was an older one; I deleted it and pressed the newest one.

 _Hey Kiki! I hope you're having fun at Disney with Sofia and Alexis! Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be picking you up tomorrow afternoon when you get back! Love you!_

Oh no. Tomorrow afternoon?! What if I'm not back by then? How will my mom react? What am I going to do?! Wait a minute. Disney?

I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Aunt Cass standing in the door way. She asked if I was ok, and I shook my head. I started pacing around my room, and she asked me what was wrong. I didn't know how to explain.

"Um…Uh…Well…" I stammered.

"You don't have to tell me now," she said, realizing I was having difficulty explaining.

"Ok," I said quietly, and she left me to think. But unfortunately I didn't get to think for very long, because the next thing I know, Hiro's knocking on my door, telling me the gang is downstairs.

I followed him down the stairs, putting my phone in my back pocket as we went. We both entered the garage, and Hiro immediately started with getting the sizes he needed for our suits. I'll admit, it was pretty awesome watching this. I never got to see the entire day of suit making on the movie. I watched ad they all brought their technology from their projects in, and I watched Hiro as he made the suits. It was amazing, I watched in awe the entire time. But then I was interrupted again, but this time, my phone rang.

I went outside the garage to answer the call, not knowing someone was watching me.

"Hey Alexis."

-Hey. Have you decided what your suit is going to look like yet?-

"Yes. But you and Sofia will have to wait and see it on the TV."

-Aww… wait. Sofia wants to talk to you.-

"Ok. Hey Sofia."

-Hey! What's it like there?-

"It's amazing. Except for…you know."

-I know. How are you going to get them to help you get back home?-

"I don't know Sofia. How am I supposed to get them to believe I'm from another dimension? If I just said that they'd think I'm crazy."

-Tadashi didn't think you were crazy.-

"That's because I had proof. What if they thought that poster was a drawing?"

-Don't worry about it now. Focus on the task at hand right now, getting the suits made and stuff.-

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this from them. Hiro went through my stuff this morning and almost found out."

-I don't have anything to say to that other than good luck. I'm going to pass it back to Alexis now.-

"K. Hey Alexis, I have a question for you."

-Fire away Kiki.-

"How many days is it here if my mom were coming to get me tomorrow afternoon?"

-At least 2 weeks. You went through a month and a half in 2 days, but it's only estimate. Why?-

"Why? Why? Because someone told my mom we were going to Disney, so she's coming to get me tomorrow afternoon."

-Oh.-

"Yeah, oh. If my mom sees my lying unconscious on the floor in the living room like that, she'll freak. Not to mention you texted me that I was glitching or something like Vanellope from Wreck-It Ralph. Please try to do something; I'm doing the best I can here."

-We'll try. What is it Sofia? Oh no.-

"Oh no what?"

-Someone's watching you.-

"What? Who?"

-Honey Lemon…-

"Oh boy. Talk to you later. Bye guys."

I hung up the phone and nearly threw it on the ground when I spotted Honey Lemon. Then I started pacing again. She came towards me, and I stopped.

"Was all of that true?" she asked.

I nodded, unable to do anything else, "You can't tell anyone, please. Tadashi was the only other person I told…but he knew more than you do about the situation."

"I'll keep your secret, but you're going to have to tell everyone else sooner or later," she told me.

"I know," I agreed. We went back inside the garage, and pretended nothing had happened. Why am I so good at doing stuff like that?!

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone's suits except for Hiro's and mine were made. Everyone had left to get some rest, and were going to meet at Fred's house tomorrow. Honey Lemon was the last to leave, giving a reassuring smile before she left.

I couldn't help but feel almost guilty for hiding my secret from them for so long. But I know that if I tell them, or they found out too soon, then the entire movie's events would be messed up, and I can't do that! Hiro and I spent the last few hours of the day in the garage, designing his and mine.

I was so excited when he asked me what I wanted my suit to look like, and what I wanted it to do. You'll have to wait and see though, but it's pretty amazing.

After all the suits were finished, we went up the stairs in the dark-again-and quietly went into our rooms. I put on my pajamas, and peacefully fell asleep.

 **Chapter 16**

I'm so confused right now. Well actually, I've been confused since Kiki took that phone call this afternoon. When we all first met her and found out she didn't know where she was, we thought she had amnesia or something, and we thought that was the reason for Aunt Cass letting her stay at her house.

But we were wrong.

We were in Hiro's garage, designing our suits, and Kiki's phone rang. I watched as she glanced at it nervously and headed outside the garage, out of everyone's earshot.

I curiously followed her, but I really wished I hadn't. I found out she didn't have amnesia-which is good-but she doesn't know how to get back home.

Apparently, Kiki's from another dimension, where the concept of time is different, and she lives in a place called Florida. She also mentioned something called Disney, but I have no clue what that is.

I arrived back at my apartment, and just thought about the conversation I overheard from Kiki.

I kind of blanked out for the briefest moment, but then I went back to paying attention to what Kiki was talking about, and to who…maybe someone from where she lives?

 _"I don't know Sofia. How am I supposed to get them to believe I'm from another dimension? If I just said that they'd think I'm crazy."_

 _"That's because I had proof. What if they thought that poster was a drawing?"_

 _"Yeah, Yeah, I know. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this from them. Hiro went through my stuff this morning and almost found out."_

 _"K. Hey Alexis, I have a question for you."_

 _"How many days is it here if my mom were coming to get me tomorrow afternoon?"_

 _"Why? Why? Because someone told my mom we were going to Disney, so she's coming to get me tomorrow afternoon."_

 _"Yeah, oh. If my mom sees my lying unconscious on the floor in the living room like that, she'll freak. Not to mention you texted me that I was glitching or something like Vanellope from Wreck-It Ralph. Please try to do something; I'm doing the best I can here."_

What's Wreck-it Ralph? And who's Vanellope?

 _"Oh no what?"_

 _"What? Who?"_

 _"Oh boy. Talk to you later. Bye guys."_

She told me that this secret she was hiding from us was true, and I didn't need any proof. I believed her completely when I saw the fear in her eyes when she found out I was listening.

She told me the only other person she told was Tadashi. That must've been hard for her, telling someone her secret, only for him to die a couple of days later. No wonder she was grieving for so long.

I hopped into my bed, thinking of the ways that I can help Kiki get back home.

 **Chapter 17**

Kiki and I stayed up until almost midnight working on our suits. Since she didn't know about robotics like me, I put the specifications of her suit in the computer and designed it. She did help me by picking out the colors for Baymax's and I's suits. I didn't know what color to make them until she said that if I was flying on him-which I was-then I should probably have matching colors. After that was settled, I printed out the last of the suits on the 3-D printer, and we went back to our rooms.

I felt kind of guilty for snooping through Kiki's room, and it also gave me more questions. How could the concept of time be so different where she lives? The largest time difference here is 12 hours, not weeks!

I also wish she told me what she told Tadashi, and I want to know what her plan was. If I had gone through her notebook faster, I could've found out more about her. I can't do that again though, or else I might lose her trust in me, and I don't want that.

I guess all I can do know is wait for the right time, and she will tell me her secrets…

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find that Kiki was already awake and dressed. She was downstairs, eating a bowl of cereal at the table. I guess she was excited for training today. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail, and her outfit was simple, yet stylish enough-for a girl-to train in.

I joined her at the table after I grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher. She was reading something on her phone, and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose when I sat down next to her before going back to whatever she was reading.

We both sat at the table quietly and ate our breakfast. She left when she finished to take a phone call to her friend Alexis-I read the caller ID- and came back a few minutes later looking a bit pale-ish. I didn't ask what was wrong though, because I didn't know, because if it wasn't that bad, she wouldn't be pale like she was.

She eventually regained the color in her face, and we headed off to Fred's with all of the suits.

When we arrived, all of the gang was waiting in anticipation to see their suits. We handed them out, and everyone went to try them on.

I put all of Honey Lemon's chemistry supplies into a purse she made to match her suit. It was pink with an orange strap. The suit was carbon fiber-all of them were-it was pink, and it went down to her mid-thigh in a skirt form. Instead of her usual heels, Honey Lemon decided to have boots on her suit so she could walk around easier. The rest of her suit were leggings and laced gloves that were a dark magenta, so it matched her suit. The helmet was also pink, with a communication system and a visor that could become tinted with the push of a button of the side of the helmet-all of the suits' helmets can do that.

Gogo's suit was yellow and black. Her suit was black spandex, down from her chest down to her ankles. Her boots went from her feet to the middle of her lower-leg. Her suit had electro-magnetic wheels for her boots, and disk shields that also connected with the yellow armor over her arms.

Wasabi's suit was a lightish green color for his top so it could protect his chest. The bottom was like a loose pair of pants tied around the waist line. His weapon was laser induced plasma experiment. He placed the technology on gloves that would match Wasabi's armor. Wasabi had told him specifically not to give him a helmet, so Hiro gave him a pair of goggles that had an earpiece, and the lenses could tint if they didn't want to be recognized somewhere.

Fred's suit looks like the fire-breathing dragon from his comic book. It had 3 eyes, and a circular mouth-so the fire could breathe out of it. One of the eyes was one way transparent, so he could see out of his costume, but no one could see in. he also made the top removable, like everyone else's helmets in a way.

Kiki's suit was sort of like a mixed design from Gogo's and Honey Lemon's. it was cyan blue, and it was a dress going down to her knees like Honey Lemon's. She had cyan blue boot that looked like Gogo's and tight black leggings that were secured inside her boot-which goes up to the middle of her shin. Her shoulders and arms were covered be laced gloves like Honey Lemon's. Her suit had the power to shoot ice out of her hands and her feet-if she stomped the ground hard enough. She insisted on having a hoverboard so she could fly with Baymax and I, so I made it collapsible underneath her feet-they connect to the soles of her shoes-and made it in the same shade as her suit.

Baymax's suit was the hardest to make. It was red, but it had a purple stomach plate because Kiki told me the colors looked good together, and it did. It had 2 rocket fists and thrusters on his feet that activated on my command.

My suit was the easiest to make, because it didn't have the weapons everyone else had. It was a dark purple with black spandex covering the parts that weren't covered in armor. I put magnetic circles on the back of Baymax's suit, so I also put them on his gloves, knees, and shoes to become magnetically attached to his back when we were flying. His visor was also dark purple, but it had a red stripe going through the middle of his helmet, except his visor, which could also tint.

We trained for the entire afternoon. Heathcliff volunteered to be Yokai for us so we could have a target, but we weren't going to purposely cause harm to him, we just need to practice out gear.

Honey Lemon used her gear to create a chemical, and reluctantly threw it, because she didn't want to hurt Heathcliff. She threw it at his feet, and the chemical grew to his waist, making him stuck in place. Then she walked up to him, and grabbed the mask, giving him a hug after taking the mask.

Next was Gogo. She came outside with her skates off, and put them on while she was sitting on the stair case. She stood up, but then fell down. I offered to help her up but she refused. She stood back up and wobbled, but then she got the hang of it. She sped around Heathcliff a couple of times, picking up speed. She grabbed the end of a hose, and wrapped him up in it, while taking the mask after she was finished tying him up. She handed the mask to me and skated over to Honey Lemon on the deck.

Fred was next up. When he opened the box with his suit, he smiled wide. He put it on, and I put the helmet part on. I showed him how to activate the fire, and he was off. He super-jumped, and breathed fire around Heathcliff. He snuck up behind him, and grabbed the mask.

Next was Wasabi. I had shown him the safety lock on his plasma gloves, so he couldn't unintentionally hurt someone. He saw that Heathcliff was shooting tennis balls at him, and when it came in contact with his gloves, it cut right in half. He sliced all of the tennis balls in half, and then did the same thing with the tennis ball shooter. He turned off his plasma gloves, and grabbed the mask from Heathcliff.

Finally, it was Kiki's turn. She hid behind a bush out of Heathcliff's view and shot ice at his feet keeping him in place. Then she shot ice at his hands, causing them to stick to his uniform. Finally, she grabbed the mask off his face at the speed of light and ran back behind the bush over to me. I was a bit surprised when she was using her suit. She seemed to know how to work it like she's had for years, and the first time she ever put it on was this morning. She thawed the ice on Heathcliff and walked away.

I got Baymax's suit on with Kiki's help, and we showed him off to everyone. They were all amazed, and Fred was ecstatic when I showed off the rocket fist and Baymax's wings. Kiki started up her hoverboard and we flew across the city together. At first, we were trying not to fall off, and after we got the hang of flying, we somehow ended up of the top of the San Fransokyo Bridge.

While I was screaming for my life the entire time, Kiki was having the time of her life, flying around and doing tricks, waving to people we passed by. After we flew off the bridge, we went soaring around the city. It was a blast once we got the hang of it. We waved at people, and shouted happily. But all of that came to an end when something flew right past us, and it sounded like someone screaming.

Kiki gasped when she got a good look at what was falling and flew as fast as she could towards it. It looks like we've got another problem to solve.

 **Chapter 18**

As soon as Kiki's suit was shown on the screen, I knew exactly what she was thinking of when she had her suit designed. She was thinking of Elsa from Frozen. The suit had such a large resemblance to Elsa's ice dress, and the fact that it shot ice was a dead giveaway too.

She seemed to be a master when it came to using her suit, but when it came to flying, that was another story. At first, she was wobbling everywhere trying to keep her balance, but then she got the hang of it. Unfortunately, I couldn't watch the whole scene, because something bad happened.

"No! Not you too!" Sofia screamed at me.

I turned and looked at her. She was looking at my arm with a horrified look on her face. I looked down, and I really wished I hadn't. it turns out, I was finding my way into the movie too, because I pixelated and fell to the ground unconscious next to Kiki's unconscious form.

* * *

I woke up in a white room, and I wondered, "Where the heck am I?"

In the center of the room there was a table. On the table was a small backpack, a note, and a green button.

The first thing I did was pick up the note, and it said, _"You and Kiki will experience something no one has ever experienced before, more her than you. Both of you find a way to get back home after the movie's event's take place. Take the backpack, you will need it eventually."_

I stared at the piece of paper. I was confused, how were we supposed to get back home?

I grabbed the back pack and put the note in one of the pockets. I swung it over my shoulder and pressed down the green button. The floor fell beneath me and I was instantly hearing music, engines, and cars. I saw the sun and felt its warmth, and then I fell past something before realizing that I was falling to the ground. I felt my head hit the ground, and then it all went black.

 **Chapter 19**

I can't believe it. How did this happen? One minute, Hiro and I were soaring through San Fransokyo , the movie's event's were on track, and the next thing I know, the events were put on pause because someone was falling towards the earth past me.

I saw her face, and I instinctively flew to her, but I was too late. She had already hit the ground in the park, and fell unconscious. Who was this girl you ask?

It was Alexis.

A question I had-to add to many o my other questions-was how on earth did she get here? Is our favorite movie out to get us or something? I wish I knew. I must have been staring at Alexis in shock, because Hiro came up behind me and asked, "Do you know her?"

I nodded, unable to do anything else. After I finally realized we were in a park, I found my voice and told Hiro, "We need to get her somewhere safe."

"We can land on the roof of the café so Aunt Cass doesn't get suspicious," he suggested.

I agreed and help him get her on Baymax. We flew to the café, and landed as quietly as we could on the roof. By the time Hiro put her down, she was beginning to stir. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at the both of us. Realizing where she was, she shot up and her eyes were wide as saucers. Now I know how I looked when I landed here.

I noticed then that she couldn't see through our visors, so I took my helmet off and her face immediately relaxed, but only a little bit.

"Alexis?! Are you ok? What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged my friend tightly.

"I'm fine… I think. Why I'm here…your guess is good as mine," she said as she returned the gesture.

"Wait. She's one of your friends from Florida?" Hiro asked. Both of us turned out attention to him. He pulled off his helmet and looked at me in confusion.

"Yes Hiro. I don't get out that much…you know that," I stated. I looked at Alexis, who was giving me a look. That look was basically asking me, "Is that really him?"

I nodded. Hiro introduced himself, and the both of them shook hands.

"Baymax? Can you scan Alexis?" I asked.

"The patient, Alexis, has a minor concussion. I recommend bed rest," Baymax stated.

"Thank you," I told him.

Hiro and I needed to find a way to get Alexis inside the apartment. We can worry about Aunt Cass finding out later, but for now, she needs to rest. Hiro found an unlocked window, and the 3 of us climbed inside, leaving Baymax to wait on the roof. We got to my room and I let her lie down on my bed.

I needed to talk to Alexis. Like, right now. I walked Hiro out of the room and closed the door behind me. I needed the movie to go back on track.

"Hiro? Why don't you go with Baymax to locate the masked man?" I offered.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Alexis. It's important that we both find a way to get back home, and we don't have too much time by the looks of it. I'll explain later, but just go with the team, ok?" I asked.

After a minute of thinking it over, he agreed and went back out the window to look for the masked man. Finally, the movie can go back on track…for now.

I walked back into my room, where Alexis was sitting on my bed, wide awake.

"You know, you should be getting rest right now, but considering the circumstances, I'll let it slide," I joked.

"Ha-Ha-Hilarious," she said sarcastically, "How can you be so nonchalant about this?!"

"About what?" I asked obliviously.

"About being here! About me being here! The fact that we're stuck in a movie!" she whispered the last part.

"It took some getting used to Alexis. May I remind you the concept of time is completely different here? It's been almost 2 months since I landed here," I stated.

"Oh, right. How are we going to get back?"

"I haven't found a way yet. I'm hoping that once all of the events of the movie have passed, I can finally tell the truth to everyone. Honey Lemon knows some, but now that you're here, everyone is going to find out," I explained.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hiro and his friends?" She asked.

"I sent him to Akuma Island without me. I don't want to be there when that whole 'Baymax destroy' thing happens," I told her.

"No way!" She retorted, standing up, "You've got the suit and everything. Plus, this is a onetime experience! We never know if this is gonna happen again! We can talk later! Go to Akuma Island. I can contact Sofia in the meantime."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, uncertain.

"Yes! If Aunt Cass comes, I'll hide under the bed. You have nothing to worry about. Sofia can keep me updated. I can watch the movie through Skype. Now go!" She shouted.

"Ok then. See you later, and wish me luck," I told her as I walked out the door.

"Good luck," she said as I closed the door.

I climbed on the roof to grab my helmet and flew off to Akuma Island.

* * *

When I landed at Akuma Island, the door hand already been opened, and the 'Fred's Angels song' had already been sung-unfortunately. The door revealing the two portals had already been opened, and they were all in the room watching the video.

I walked just before the video ended, and they were thinking Krei was the one who stole Hiro's microbots.

"Kiki? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked when he saw me.

"I was forced to find you," I said, and he nodded understanding what I meant. I walked over to Baymax.

"The one whole stole my microbots is Krei," Hiro stated quickly, "The government shut down his experiment, and this is how he's going to get it back."

Before I could say anything, Baymax said, "Oh no," And I knew exactly what that meant.

We all turned to see a large piece of concrete being thrown towards us. Baymax stood in front of us all, but I got in front of him before the concrete his us all, throwing my hands out in front of me, and shooting the ice shards from my hands which caused the concrete to break into smaller pieces that were thrown to the side.

Everyone looked at me-I swear even Baymax-looked at me in shock. I guess they never pictured me ever doing something so brave like that. Oh well, not the time to be thinking about it.

The first fight has begun.

 **Chapter 20**

Whoa… Oh my god. I never pictured Kiki to be as brave as she was. I was Skyping Alexis so she could she what was going on, and after a brief explanation, I put the screen on the camera for her to see. She looked just as shocked as I was, but Hiro and everyone else was more shocked.

The first fight had officially begun. Alexis and I watched everything the group did. Kiki got into her fighting pose with everyone else, and tried to take down the masked man-which both of us know is Callaghan.

She was almost instantly taken down after Wasabi and Fred. She put up a fight though, and that landed her nearly getting pulverized by a fist of microbots. Baymax flew behind Callaghan-who was making another fist of microbots aimed right at Baymax. It hit him, and Hiro fell, taking him down and revealing himself.

 _Hiro grabbed the mask and stood up, "It's over Krei."_

 _Yokai stood up and faced them all, and they were all shocked to see who it was. They all gasped in shock. "Pro…Professor Callaghan? The explosion…you died."_

 _"No. I had your microbots," he said matter-of-factly._

 _"But T-Tadashi, you just let him die," Hiro stammered, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes._

 _"Give me the mask, Hiro," Callaghan ordered, and reached for the mask, but Hiro stepped back before he could grab it._

 _"He went in there to save you!" Hiro said; his voice thick._

 _"That was his mistake!" Callaghan shouted. That struck a nerve in everyone, but mostly Hiro. Baymax landed behind Hiro. "Baymax, destroy," he said angrily._

 _Everyone's eyes widened with shock, even Callaghan's. "My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax stated._

 _"Not anymore," Hiro said as he removed Baymax's healthcare chip and threw it across the room. "Hiro, this is not what…" Baymax trailed off, because the only chip in his system was his fighting chip. His eyes turned red. "Do it Baymax! Destroy him!" Hiro shouted, pointing to Callaghan._

 _"No!" Kiki shouted, and ran down the steps to try and stop Baymax. The rest of the team joined in, but Baymax was too strong._

 _"No! Stop it Baymax!" Gogo shouted before she was hurled against a wall._

 _Baymax chased Callaghan around, and aimed at him, missing every time, luckily, thanks to the rest of the team. Honey Lemon found his healthcare chip lying on the floor, and put it back in his access port before he could fulfill the order he had been commanded to do._

 _Everyone was breathing heavily, afraid that Baymax-a lovable healthcare companion-could do something so horrible when his healthcare chip is gone._

 _"My healthcare protocol has been violated," Baymax stated, "I regret any distress I may have caused."_

 _Baymax tried to help everyone up, but the stepped away from him in fear, even Kiki._

 _"How could you do that?! I had him!" Hiro screamed._

 _"What you just did, we never signed up for," Wasabi told him._

 _"We said we'd catch the guy. THAT'S it," Gogo told him._

 _"I never should have any of let you help me!" Hiro looked at them all._

 _Hiro ignored her and turned to Baymax, "Baymax, find Callaghan."_

 _"My enhanced scanner has been damaged," Baymax stated. Hiro growled. He climbed on top of Baymax, "Wings!"_

 _"Hiro, this wasn't part of the plan," Fred said, concerned._

 _"Fly!" he shouted, and he left them all on the island._

 _"He just left us here," Honey Lemon stated sadly._

 _"He's just upset," Kiki told her, "Think about all he's been through. He lost his brother because of Callaghan. Something snapped inside of him, I'm sure he didn't mean it."_

 _No one said anything. Kiki activated her hoverboard, "I'll find him, but in the meantime, you might want to find a way back to land."_

 _And with that Kiki flew off, knowing the exact place where Hiro would be._

"Whoa…" Alexis breathed, "Now I know why Kiki didn't want to go to Akuma Island."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, she's still not completely used to being here. She could've accidentally revealed the masked man was Callaghan, revealing her secret and the truth about them all. Not to mention the whole 'Baymax destroy' thing," Alexis explained.

"That makes sense," I agreed, "Do you guys have any idea how you're going to get back here?"

"Kiki said she wants to wait until the movie's events have passed, and I don't blame her. After Baymax was left behind in the portal, it only took Hiro a couple of weeks to get him a new Baymax because of Tadashi's old notes," Alexis explained.

"Where'd you find that out?" I asked.

"Some website somewhere," she replied, "But we don't have a couple of weeks. Well I guess we do, but Kiki's and my mom could come anytime in the next day! What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know Alexis. I'm trying to figure out a way, but they're not scientifically possible here," I told her.

"It's hopeless. We're going to be stuck in a movie for the rest of our lives," Alexis complained, giving up.

"Don't talk like that. You have to believe the impossible to do the impossible. Plus, if they built a portal there, I don't think it'll be too hard for them to build an inter-dimensional portal for you," I said hopefully, but I was feeling a bit doubt full myself.

"I guess you're right, but what if it doesn't happen in enough time? How will our parents react when they see our faces on a screen?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, but that's all the proof you need right there though. Not to mention it takes years to make movies like this, and you've completely changed the plot of one in 3 days. Plus, your…'real life self' looks almost exactly like your animated character self, and so does Kiki's," I stated.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Alexis agreed.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Alexis seemed to have heard it because she said, "Are you expecting someone?"

"No…" I trailed off and walked to the front door, and opened it.

When I saw who it was, my eyes widened in fear, and my breath got caught in my throat. The only thing that I managed to say confused the 2 people at the door, and Alexis, who could hear me because our Skype chat was only a few feet away.

"Oh no…"

 **Chapter 21**

As I approached the garage, I knew I was right on time for those videos, because I heard Hiro shout, "Tadashi's gone!"

"Tadashi's gone," He whispered this time.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax said.

"No. he's not here," Hiro replied.

I flew in front of the door and walked inside, taking off my helmet and placing it on the table. He didn't look up, but he knew I was there. I walked over to Baymax and Hiro, just waiting for the videos to play.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax repeated and played the video.

 _"This is Tadashi Hamada. And this is the first test of my robotics project," Tadashi said, and pressed a button next to the camera._

 _"Hello. I am Baymax…"Baymax said, and a screeching noise sounded._

 _"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Tadashi said, and the first video ended._

I watched looked up at the screen to see his older brother with wet eyes. I also knew what he was thinking. He thought he would never hear his brother's voice again, but he was wrong. He gasped quietly, and continued to watch the video on the screen.

 _"The seventh test of my robotics project," Tadashi said with a smile, and pressed the button on the side again._

 _"Hello. I…" Baymax said. Another part of the video came up where Baymax's arms were hitting Tadashi, and one of the arms flew off, and made things on his desk fall over._

 _"What? Ooh, What? Wait, wait, wait, stop! Stop scan! Stop…" Tadashi said, and the video ended. The next video started._

 _"Tadashi Hamada again, and this is the 33rd test of my robotics project," Tadashi said sleepily. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had bags under his eyes, and stubble on his chin. He wasn't able to press the button to start Baymax because the power had gone out. He turned on a flashlight and sighed._

 _"I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So let's get back to work," Tadashi said. The video ended._

Hiro and I both had tears in our eyes. It seems a little unnecessary for me to be crying, but at this sad and touching moment? Tadashi had told him that he wasn't giving up on him before the showcase, and after that, he had gotten the idea for his microbots. When the video with Tadashi said he wasn't giving up on Baymax, it seemed to us like he was talking to us.

That's when Hiro realized what he did was wrong, and I could tell, because his facial expression changed from grief to guilt. He shouldn't have tried to terminate Callaghan. He thought about this until the final video began to play.

 _"This is, uh, Tadashi Hamada, and this is the 84th test," he paused and looked at the camera, "What do you say big guy?" he pressed the button and Baymax began to speak._

 _"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax said._

 _Tadashi's mouth was wide open. "It works. It works! Oh, this is amazing! You…You work!" he shouted with glee and ran around the room. He walked up to the screen and kissed it. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" he danced around._

Hiro and I both chuckled, and both of us had tears in our eyes.

 _"I knew it! Oh, you work. I can't believe it! I can't…" Tadashi trailed off, "Okay. Alright, big moment, here. Scan me," he told Baymax._

 _"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy," Baymax stated._

 _"I am. I really am. Oh, man. Wait till my brother sees you. You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many. That's all for now. I'm satisfied with my care," Tadashi said. The video ended, and Tadashi had a warm smile on his face._

Hiro put a hand up to the screen and touched Tadashi's face. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and I did the same. "Thank you Baymax," he said, "I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not like my brother."

I said nothing when he said that. He was so much like Tadashi, but he just didn't realize it. I pulled him into a hug, and we both let more tears fall.

"Hiro," we both heard someone say. We looked and saw the team walking in. "Guys, I… Uh, I…" he stammered, but never finished because Gogo pulled him into a hug.

"We're going to catch Callaghan, and this time we'll do it right," Gogo said softly.

Hiro smiled. He was glad that they still all wanted to help. "Eh, but maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time," Wasabi suggested sarcastically.

"Oh man… I…" Hiro started, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nah, it's cool," Fred told him, "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper."

"Guys, we found something you should see," Honey Lemon said, and pulled out a USB drive. Hiro grabbed it from her and put it in his computer. He played the feed.

 _"You almost got us all killed!" the general exclaimed._

 _"Krei! You did this! You knew it wasn't ready!"Callaghan shouted. Hiro paused the video._

"Callaghan? He was there?" Hiro asked, I kept my mouth shut once again.

"He was such a good man. What happened?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know, but the answer's here somewhere," Hiro said, turning his attention back to the computer. He rewound the tape until he heard Honey Lemon say, "Wait, wait! Stop."

"There he is…" she said, pointing to one of the videos.

"With the pilot," Hiro finished, "Hang on." He rewound the tape to a specific part of the video.

 _"We've invited all these people…" Abigail said, and then the tape was rewound and paused._

Hiro zoomed in on the name on the side of the pilot's helmet. "The pilot was Callaghan's daughter. Callaghan blames Krei," Hiro said in realization.

"This is a revenge story," Fred recapped.

"We have to stop him!" I told them all, and they agreed.

"But where would he be?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Wait a minute… Callaghan wants revenge on Krei. Krei is having the opening ceremony of Krei Tech today!" I shouted.

"Well come on guys! Let's go!" Hiro said enthusiastically, and we all flew off to Krei Tech, hoping we weren't too late when we got there.

 **Chapter 22**

"Sofia? What do you mean by 'oh no?'" Alexis asked over Skype.

"Hang on just one minute please," I said to the people at the door and closed it behind me, running into the living room with a panicked face on.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! This is really, really, really bad!" I rambled.

"What's the matter?" Alexis asked fearfully.

"Your mom and Kiki's mom are here," I said fearfully. I watched Alexis calm expression turn into one of fear.

"What?! What are we going to do?" Alexis asked me.

"I don't know! I can't just leave them outside the front door until you come back!" I said.

We rambled on and on about worst case scenarios and other things for a few minutes, before realizing we hadn't gotten anywhere.

"We just have to tell them the truth then," I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Alexis trailed off, "Go let them in."

I walked over to the door, and opened it once again. The both of them had slightly annoyed looks on their faces, which made me more afraid of what they were going to say.

"Uh…H-Hi Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Andrewson. S-Sorry about me slamming the door in y-your face. Um… please come inside…" I trailed off.

The looks on their faces changed to ones of concern. I know I wasn't acting like myself, because I don't stammer, and I'm really polite, but I wasn't acting like it.

"Where are Kiki and Alexis?" Mrs. Andrewson asked before I led them into the living room.

"Um…there in here…sort of," I said as I lead them into the living room.

What we all saw was Kiki and Alexis lying unconscious on the floor. But as soon as one of them gets touched, or they start to freak out in the movie, they glitch.

"They fell asleep?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Um…I guess?" I said, not really meaning to make my answer sound like a question.

Mrs. Andrewson tried to walk over to Alexis and wake her up, but I stopped her.

"No! Stop!" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"D-Don't touch her," I stammered.

"Why not?" she asked, sounding offended.

"Um…Uh…W-Well…Y-You s-see…" I stammered again.

"Oh my god! What is that?!" Mrs. Anderson screamed, pointing to Alexis and Kiki, who were both glitching. Mrs. Andrewson stepped back in fear.

"Its…" I trailed off again, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Sofia?" I heard Alexis asked on Skype. I scurried over to the computer, and faced the camera with a petrified look, "Oh…Oops."

Both of the adults in the room ran over to the computer and looked at the screen, "Alexis! What happened to you?!" her mother screamed.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but to sum it up…we were watching Big Hero 6 on Saturday, and the Kiki got trapped inside the movie the movie somehow. I got trapped inside this morning, and now we're both characters in our favorite movie…" Alexis rambled.

They looked at the computer in shock, "How is that even possible?" Mrs. Andrewson asked.

"I don't know. But at least we landed in a tech-savvy movie, or else we might've been stuck here," Alexis told them.

"Where's Kiki?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

Alexis's eyes widened for a minute, "You might wanna turn around and watch?"

The adults' eyes widened and turned to face the TV. They looked at it wide-eyed and sat on the couch, watching the events that lie ahead.

 _"Hiro, hold on ok?" Kiki asked through the communication device in their helmets._

 _"Why would I ever let go?" he asked with pure terror in his voice._

 _Everyone tried to attack Callaghan, but the microbots were winning. Wasabi got stuck between 2 panels being pushed together by microbots, Gogo got trapped in a sphere, Honey Lemon's chemical force field was crumbling, Fred's suit was being pulled by its limbs, making him stuck, and Kiki got trapped in a sphere of microbots 10 feet off the ground. Hiro was holding on for his life, but his hand slipped and he floated closer and closer to the portal. Baymax was also trapped under microbots, but only his head showed._

 _"No!" Honey Lemon shouted._

 _"He's too strong!" Wasabi shouted._

 _"There's no way out!" Gogo shouted._

 _"You can't beat him!" Fred shouted._

 _"There's too many microbots!" Kiki complained._

"What?! She's fighting?! Why on earth would she do that?" Mrs. Anderson screamed in shock.

"She felt it was the right thing to do," I stated, "Even though she's not supposed to be a part of the movie…she's kind-hearted enough to do this for the characters she's always admired."

 _Hiro watched as his friends became trapped. He was still holding tight to the wire he grabbed onto earlier. Suddenly, something small he recognized hit the visor of his helmet. He heard them all shouting his name through the comms, but he ignored them while her was trying to think._

 _"That's it! I know how to beat him!" he mumbled. "Listen up. Use those big brains of yours and think around the problem. Look for a new angle!" he shouted._

 _Kiki smiled softly. That was something Tadashi would definitely say. She looked around in the microbot sphere she was in for a weak spot and found one. She shot a blast of ice from her gloves straight at it, causing a hole to form. She jumped out of the hole, landing on the ground on her feet, in her fighting pose. "Ha!" she shouted._

"I guess her karate lessons paid off," Mrs. Anderson mumbled.

 _Honey Lemon waited for the right time, and she grabbed a wave of microbots. She jumped out of her pink chemical cover. Gogo sped around the circle she was trapped in as fast as she could, and it was sliced in half, so she jumped out. Wasabi turned on his lasers and cut a hole in the ground beneath them. He slid through the panels and escaped the microbots. Finally, Fred grabbed a piece of sheet metal off the ground and sliced the microbots that were holding his suit in one place._

 _Baymax!" Hiro shouted. Baymax turned his head to look at Hiro, but he was still stuck under the microbots. A piece of metal gashed Hiro's shoulder. He groaned. Baymax zoomed in on Hiro before his head was covered, "Hiro?" he asked._

 _A rocket fist busted out of the microbots that were holding Baymax down, and soon the rest of Baymax came out. He was flying toward Hiro, so Hiro let go of the wire he was holding, and Baymax caught him before he was sucked into the portal._

 _They all heard Krei laugh and say, "I love that robot!" before Callaghan wrapped him up in debris on the side of the building._

 _Baymax landed on the top of a building, and the rest of them met up with Hiro. "Ok, new plan. Forget the mask. Take out the bots, they'll get sucked up into the portal," Hiro informed the group._

 _"You got it Hiro!" Kiki shouted as she looked at Hiro and smiled._

 _"Now that is a plan!" Wasabi shouted and turned on his lasers._

 _"Honey, Fred. Can you give us some cover?" Hiro asked._

 _"Like you have to ask," Fred said._

 _Honey Lemon pulled 4 blue balls out of her bag. "Let's do this, Freddie!" she shouted and threw the balls into the air. Fred breathed fire on them, and a giant cloud of smoke was created._

 _"Smokescreen!" Fred shouted._

 _Callaghan was annoyed by the smoke, so he went higher up, above it. He saw that Baymax and Hiro were headed straight for him, so he sent several waves of microbots his way. They both spotted this, so they flew up to the portal and turned around. Baymax dove down and broke the microbots with one swift motion, and they were all sucked up into the portal._

 _Below the smoke, the team was focused on breaking the stems of microbots. Wasabi jumped, and he realized he was floating down. "Gravity's getting a little weird here guys! Wait, let's use this!" he jumped onto the wall and sliced numerous stems. "Green blades of fury!" he shouted._

 _Gogo was sliding through the stems, breaking all of the ones she passed by. She leaped onto a gigantic on and yelled, "Woman Up!"_

 _Honey Lemon jumped higher and higher up the stems and stuck her purse in an opening. One last ball flew out and she threw it at the purse, causing a massive pink explosion. "Now that's a chemical reaction!" she shouted._

 _Fred grabbed two panels off the ground and used them as signs. "Double sign-spin!" he shouted as he breathed fire on the edges of the signs, "Now my signs are on fire!" he sliced through the stems with ease._

 _"Yes!" Kiki shouted as she shot ice shards at the weak stems of microbots, and they fell. She flew around looking for more through the smoke screen. She flew up just above when she didn't see anymore, and watched as Baymax used his fighting chip to break the microbots._

 _"Back kick. Knifehand. Roundhouse. Hammerfist," Baymax said as he did the moves._

 _Callaghan used his microbots to trap Baymax in one place. "This ends now!" he shouted, and gestured for more microbots to come up, but none did. Hiro smiled smugly as he realized he was out of microbots._

 _"Looks like you're out of microbots," Hiro stated, and Kiki laughed, coming into view._

 _"What?" Callaghan mumbled. He looked down. The cloud of smoke was dissolving, and the only microbots were the ones he was on, and the one he trapped Baymax in. Baymax broke out of the microbots and flew down to Callaghan with a fist outward. Callaghan gasped, but Baymax stopped short when he was only inches away from Callaghan's face._

 _"Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being," Hiro paused, "But we'll take that." Baymax took the mask off of Callaghan's face and crushed it._

 _As soon as the mask was crushed, the microbots that were holding the portal and Callaghan in the air collapsed. Callaghan fell, and he could feel himself being sucked into the portal. But Baymax grabbed him and put him on the ground safely. The portal landed on the ground, but it was still on and sucking in debris. Kiki landed on the ground a few seconds after Hiro did and noticed the same thing._

 _"The portal's still on! We have to shut it down!" Kiki shouted, looking towards the group of robotics students, former professor, and businessman, but she knew there wasn't a way to turn it off._

 _"We can't! The magnetic containment field is failing! The portal's going to tear itself apart!" Krei shouted._

 _"We have to get out of here now!" Hiro shouted, and they all ran from the portal. Hiro stopped running when they saw Baymax wasn't following them, and Kiki stopped running when Hiro stopped running. She groaned quietly and ran towards them, "No…"_

"What's she doing?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"You'll see…" I answered, not liking the expression on her face.

 _"Baymax!" Hiro shouted._

 _"My sensor is detecting signs of life," Baymax stated._

 _"What?" Hiro asked. Kiki grimaced when she remembered what happens next._

 _"Coming from there," Baymax said, pointing to the portal._

 _"The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper-sleep," Baymax stated._

 _"Callaghan's daughter. She's still alive," Hiro stated._

 _"Abigail," Callaghan turned to face the portal._

 _Hiro ran toward Baymax. Kiki ran after him. "Let's go get her."_

 _"I'm coming with you," Kiki announced._

 _"No you're not," Hiro responded._

 _"Yes I am Hiro. Either both of us are going, or neither of us are Hiro, and now's not the time to argue," Kiki stated._

 _"Fine," Hiro sighed in defeat, realizing she was right._

 _"The portal is destabilizing. You'll never make it," Krei told them._

 _"She's alive in there," Hiro informed him_

 _"Someone has to help," Kiki and Hiro both said in unison._

 _Hiro and Kiki both flew into the portal, leaving their friends to hope that they all make it out safely._

"OH MY GOD! She is so grounded when she gets out of there!" Mrs. Anderson shouted angrily.

"She didn't do anything wrong! If you're blaming her for going into the movie and doing all of these things…don't! you should've seen her when she first landed there… she scared and alone! She's warmed up to the character and learned to trust them, but that was only because what happened was an accident!" I screamed bravely, silencing Kiki's mom. Then they both gasped, "What?"

"Your hand…" Mrs. Andrewson pointed fearfully.

I looked down…and my hand was pixelating. Of course. First Kiki, then Alexis and now me. I was freaking out, even though I've seen it happen twice already. Kiki's mom tried to help me calm down, but I refused.

"No! Don't touch me!" I shouted and moved my arm away from her.

"Sofia…" she said calmly.

"Just stay away from me! Stay away!" I screamed taking a step back.

"Alexis! What do I do?" I asked.

"I-I don't know! I don't even know where you'll land! Just stay calm when you wake up, and look for The Lucky Cat Café. Ok?" she said calmly.

"That's your advice?!" I asked, "What am I going to do?! How am I going to get back home?! How are we all supposed to get back home?!"

"I don't know! We have to wait for Kiki to tell everyone first!" Alexis retorted.

The next thing I know, I'm falling on the ground because my body has completely pixelated, and the world turned black.

* * *

I'm lying on the ground in a white room. I sat up, unaware of my surroundings. There's a table in the center of the room with a 2 backpacks, a note, and a green button on it.

When I stood up, I walked over to the table and grabbed the note. It said, _"You, Kiki, and Alexis are the holders of great power that will lead to adventure. Take this backpack with you, and the other one for Kiki. Do not open them until you are all together, and you've shared your secrets."_

"Huh?" I asked aloud, confused. What kind of power did we have, and why is it so great? I put in the pocket of my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. I held Kiki's by the handle, but then decided to slip it on over mine, so I wouldn't lose it.

I pressed the button, and the floor fell beneath me. It was really bright, which probably meant it was still day time. I remember falling towards a grassy place, and then it went black once again.

 **Chapter 23**

When Kiki, Baymax, and I went through the portal, the surroundings were like something out of a Science-fiction movie. The portal looked like one of Honey Lemon's experiments gone wrong. We gasped in awe at the sight, because it looked so beautiful, but it also looked creepy.

"Careful, there's Krei Tech debris everywhere," I stated, and we flew around the debris, looking for the pod that Abigail had been sent there in.

Baymax was careful enough to make sure that Kiki and I weren't hit by anything, but I had to jump off of Baymax at one point to dodge a huge piece of debris. I jumped through a hole and landed back on Baymax.

"I have located the patient," Baymax stated, pointing to a pod at the back of the portal that was covered in dust. Kiki hopped on Baymax with me and we flew over to the pod, and wiped off the dust. She was breathing, but Baymax was right about her being in hyper-sleep.

"Let's get her home buddy," I said to Baymax.

"Kiki, come on top of the pod," I commanded.

"Ok," She responded and climbed on top of the pod next to me. She looked a little anxious, but I didn't know why.

I was giving directions to Baymax, who was steering us around the debris in the portal to the exit.

"Veer right!" I shouted, and Baymax turned right.

"To the left!" Baymax turned left.

"Hard right!" Baymax turned right again.

"Up and over!" Baymax flew over and under debris.

"Ok. Level off, easy," I said, and they flew through a piece of debris.

"Nice flying buddy!" I said happily we were past the debris. Or so we thought.

"We're almost there!" I shouted.

I looked at Kiki, who looked petrified for a minute, and I know why now… a large piece of concrete came flying our way. Baymax was the first to take action, and he quickly got in the way to protect us from the concrete. It hit Baymax hard, his armor was almost completely off him, except for a rocket fist and his now broken thrusters, and he began to slowly float away from us and the pod.

"Baymax!" Kiki and I both shouted and looked at their robotic friend. we watched as he tried to fly over to us, but it didn't work.

"My thrusters are in-operable," Baymax stated.

"No…" Kiki whimpered.

"Just grab hold," I said and held out my hand as far as I could.

Baymax grabbed my hand and I pulled him back to the pod. We didn't have a way to get out of the portal fast enough. Kiki's hoverboard didn't have enough strength to get us to the entrance in time, and now Baymax's thrusters were broken. I thought they had no way to get home, until Baymax spoke up.

"There is still a way I can get the three of you to safety," Baymax stated, and prepared to use his rocket fist, "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"No, no, no, no. what about you?" I stammered. Kiki looked as if she were going to cry, and sure enough, she started to.

"You two are my patients," Baymax informed them.

"B-but B-B-Baymax…" I stuttered.

"Your health is my only concern," Baymax interrupted.

"Stop, please! We're going to figure this out," I pleaded.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"No! There's gotta be another way. I'm not gonna just leave you here! I'll think of something!" I said, looking around frantically. I didn't want to lose the only thing I had left of my brother. Kiki started crying harder.

"There is no time," Baymax stated, "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"N-No Please!" Kiki whimpered again.

"No! Please! I can't lose you too!" I cried.

"Kiki, Hiro, I will always be with you," Baymax told us. We both looked at him sadly. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I left them fall, realizing he was right. I wrapped my arms around him, and then Kiki did the same. We both felt Baymax's arm wrap around us for the last time, and we grabbed on tightly to the pod. Kiki and I both took a deep breath and said, "I'm satisfied with our care."

We both watched as the rocket fist blew them one way and Baymax the other, but Kiki looked away, and I heard her telling herself it would be alright. We watched in despair as our friend, and my brother's last invention, floated off into the distance. We looked down sadly as we exited to portal, only for the portal to explode a second after we came out. When the portal exploded, Kiki couldn't keep in her sobs anymore. She slid off the pod next to me, and sobbed on my shoulder, just like when Tadashi died. I hugged her, but I was also crying. I release her from the hug, and watched our friends run over to us.

"Hiro! Kiki!" Wasabi shouted.

They all approached to see that both of us had red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Baymax?" he asked.

Neither of us answered. Instead, I looked at the woman inside the pod, and Kiki looked at the ground. She began to wake up, and a paramedic came over to the pod. We didn't want our identities to be revealed, so we team ran off and overlooked the scene from a building. I walked away after a few minutes of watching the scene below, and Kiki followed. She had managed to snag Baymax's rocket fist before we left the scene and gave it to me, so I could always have something of his.

We all went back to the café in silence. We headed into the garage, and put our suits in a hiding spot, unknown to us all if we were going to ever use them again. Then we headed inside the apartment. The café was open, so Aunt Cass was downstairs.

The gang sat down in the living room with me, but Kiki went into her room. She had her friend Alexis in there still, so I wasn't surprised to hear her muffled sobbing a minute later.

I soon joined her, sobbing for Baymax… and for Tadashi.

 **Chapter 24**

When we all headed up the stairs, I went to my room and no surprise, Alexis was in there. I closed the door, turned around, and she saw my red face. She instinctively pulled my over to my bed and wrapped me in a hug. I cried on her shoulder for so long, and I barely noticed the tablet that was set up on the nightstand displaying the TV at Sofia's house.

Then it dawned on me that she saw the entire thing, but she knew it was the hardest on Hiro and I, because we were there when it happened. She didn't care that her purple shirt was covered in my tears, she just cared if I was alright or not.

When the sun was setting was when I stopped crying, so I must've been crying for a few hours. I didn't know I could cry for so long, but I apparently it's possible. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I smiled softly at Alexis, who rubbed my shoulder gently.

"Are you ok?" she asked me softly.

"Yeah, I think so now. Thanks," I said quietly.

"Ok then…well I might as well tell you this now…" Alexis trailed off.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Ok, um… I have a few things to tell you actually… the first one is…Sofia landed here," she told me nervously.

"WHAT?!" I asked, completely afraid.

"Yeah…but that's not the worst part…" she trailed off again.

"What's the worst part?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Your…and my…moms…saw the whole thing at Krei Tech…and Sofia falling unconscious," she said nervously again.

"WHAT?! No, no, no, no, oh my god, I'm so dead…" I rambled.

"Calm down Kiki!" Alexis said, and I did, "But she wants to talk to you."

My mom popped on the tablet screen, and my eyes widened in fear. How was she going to react to this?

"Are you ok Kiki?" she asked me.

"Yeah…I am now I guess," I said.

"Good. Now…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" She screamed. I cringed.

"I-I was thinking that I-I needed t-to help t-them," I stammered.

"Sofia told me the same exact thing…I just don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"I'm fine…physically. But you can't protect me from everything the world throws at me, including this. You can't be so overprotective anymore," I told her.

She sighed in defeat, "You're right. But when you get back here, we're going to have a long talk, ok?"

"Ok," I answered.

"How are you going to get back home?" she asked.

"First we need to find Sofia, then I need to tell everyone the truth…in more ways than one," I mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

I debated over telling her, but since she's here, I figured, why not? I whispered in her ear, and her expression changed almost immediately.

"Wait…What?! Seriously?" she asked in disbelief, and I nodded.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she shouted, "How are we going to explain THAT?!"

"We'll have to find a way. Also, since you and Sofia are involved in this, you have to help me. Hiro already knows who you are, but no one else does," I explained and she nodded.

"I told Sofia to look for the café, so she'll be here when she finds it," she told me.

"KIKI!" Hiro shouted through the closed door, and he sounded angry.

"Oh no…" I whispered and fearfully opened the door, revealing a very angry Hiro, gripping tightly on a piece of paper.

 **Chapter 25**

After the sun had set, and everyone had fallen asleep in the living room, I walked up the stairs to my room. I couldn't believe it. Tadashi and Baymax were both gone. I fell on my bed, wishing both of them were here, when I spotted something.

It was sticking out of the bookshelf. I walked over to it, pulled it out and looked at it before opening it. It was a small envelope, and my name was on it, written in Tadashi's handwriting.

I opened the envelope, revealing a piece of paper. I read the piece of paper over and over, shocked at the contents…

 _Dear Hiro,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm dead. I wanted to tell you something, but I wasn't allowed to until the event where I died passed. But now I can tell you, but I won't tell you all of what I found out, because you wouldn't believe it, just like I didn't until I was shown proof._

 _Kiki knew I was going to die. She knew who all of us were, but not in a stalker way. She knew us in a way that friends would know each other, but we didn't know her. That's why she freaked out the first night she was here, she didn't actually expect to ever meet us, and I'm sure if you ask her after you read this, she'll show you why._

 _Remember how we didn't know where Florida was? That's because here it doesn't exist. Kiki's from an alternate dimension, and it may seem unrealistic, but she showed me proof. You need to find a way to get her back home, or else she'll be stuck here forever._

 _If you ever get stuck knucklehead, just look for a new angle, and you'll find a solution. I love you Hiro._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Tadashi_

Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe it. She knew who all of us were?! She's from another dimension?! She knew Tadashi was going to DIE?! Did she know Baymax was going to die too?!

I was going to find out. RIGHT NOW.

I angrily stomped down the stairs, waking everyone up, and causing them to look at me in concern. The piece of paper from Tadashi was tightly in my hand. I stood outside her closed bedroom door and screamed, "KIKI!"

I heard a soft "Oh no" through the door before it was opened revealing Kiki and Alexis in front of the door. Kiki's gaze landed on the piece of paper in my hand and she groaned.

"He didn't…" she groaned fearfully.

"Explain this… NOW!" I shouted, shoving the piece of paper at her.

She read over the contents, eyes widening further and further after every paragraph. Finally when she finished, she looked at me fearfully, and then at her friend with a "help me" look.

The both of them stepped out of the room, and the added person in the room confused the gang. They walked over us but stopped when Kiki spoke up, "In order to explain, everyone needs to be here…so go get Aunt Cass."

Honey Lemon bolted down the stairs upon hearing this, and came back up a minute later with Aunt Cass. She saw Kiki's scared face, and my angry one, and she immediately put on a look of concern.

"Hiro? what's going on?" she asked, and then she noticed Alexis, "Who's that?"

All of us walked into the living room and sat on the couches except for Kiki and Alexis. They stood in front of us all, and I waited for them to explain.

"Uh…," Kiki trailed off, "Show them all the letter I guess?"

I handed the letter to Aunt Cass and after she read it, she passed it down the couch. She ran into the kitchen to grab a tub of ice cream and a spoon coming back to her seat a minute later.

Everyone's reactions had been different. Honey Lemon gasped and cried softly, Wasabi's eyes widened in shock, Fred dropped the paper in shock, and Gogo-surprisingly-cried too. But the entire time, I just glared at Kiki and her friend. She held back this secret for so long, but I want to know why.

The piece of paper came back to me, and I placed it on the coffee table. I was about to tell Kiki to explain, but the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, and a girl with tan skin, long, black hair, and brown eyes stared back at me. She was wearing a blue tank top, a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red converse sneakers. She was wearing a back pack, and she had one in her hand.

I could tell she was a bit shocked to see me at the door, but she managed to say something, "Is Kiki here?"

Upon hearing Kiki's name, I pulled the girl inside, closed the door, and pushed her up the stairs. Everyone turned to see me pushing this girl into the living room. Kiki and Alexis's eyes both widened. The girls' did too.

"Alright, who is this?" Aunt Cass asked, obviously irritated now.

"This is Sofia, and this is Alexis. They're my friends…from Florida," Kiki explained.

"How did they get here? And how did you get here?" I asked.

She sighed before beginning, "What I'm about to tell you all may seem crazy, but there's proof. Right now, you might not believe me, but I'm telling the truth. And whatever my friends tell you about this situation…it's true also."

She took a deep breath, "The concept of time is very different in my dimension. Of course, I didn't know that until recently. When I landed here in San Fransokyo 2 months ago, which turned out to be a few days ago in my dimension, I never expected to ever meet you all. That reason is because…you're all characters in a movie."

"A movie?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. My friends and I were watching this movie when we landed here. It started with me. We were just enjoying the movie, and I began pixelating. None of us knew what to do, so I panicked until I was completely pixelated and I fell unconscious on the floor. When I woke up, I thought I was dead, but then I walked into a room with a note and a large button in the center. I pressed the button, not knowing where it was going to take me, and that's how I landed here, in San Fransokyo," Kiki explained.

"What about them?" I asked, gesturing to my friends.

"I was the second to land here," Alexis began, "Sofia and I were just watching the events on the screen as they happened, when the same thing happened to me. Kiki's story is similar to mine, except I was given a backpack, and I was told not to open it until we were all together. I don't know what that means but it's important. Anyway, I pressed the button, and landed in the park before I woke up on the roof."

"The roof?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yeah, we kind of flew her onto the roof," I muttered.

She stuffed her face with ice cream in response.

"I was the last one to land here, in fact I landed here a few hours ago," Sofia explained," I was with Alexis's and Kiki's parents when it happened and they were just as shocked as Kiki was when it happened to her. I told them to stay away from me before I fell unconscious too. I woke up in a white room, and I was told to hold on to these backpacks, one was for me, and one was for Kiki. I pressed the button, and landed in the park as well."

"That explains how you got here…but what about us? Why exactly are we characters in a movie?" I asked.

"There's a lot of things in our dimension that are different from yours. One of the millions of companies across the world, named Disney, is a company that was established in the early 1920s, by Walt Disney. His company created so many things: animation, theme parks, toys, just about everything," Sofia explained, "Then the technology became more advanced. It became so advanced that animators can now create 3-D movies instead of 2-D movies. And instead of black and white, they were in color. Every movie is made differently. They can be based off of many things, from true stories to comics."

"Your movie is based off the comic Big Hero 6. I haven't done a lot of research on it, but I do know that it's a Marvel comic, and there are some similarities. Like some names, like yours Hiro, personalities of the characters, and the designs of the characters," Alexis explained, "Recently in our dimension, the company Marvel was bought by Disney, and they turned the comic into a 3-D animated movie. It was the 2014 box office hit when it hit theaters, and now everyone is asking for more. The plot for the movie was the formation of a superhero team that saves their city from destruction, and that group of superheroes is you."

"Us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kiki answered, "After a devastating turn of events, you, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax turn into a band of unlikely superheroes. If Alexis, Sofia, and I hadn't been transported into the movie, everything would've gone like it was supposed to," she paused, "We're not supposed to be here. We're supposed to be watching the same thing on a screen over and over, and it's your story. The reason I freaked out when I landed here, was because I never actually believed I would ever get to meet you all, and neither did they."

"Things like this happening in our dimension are 'scientifically impossible.' No one believes this kind of stuff is real, and they categorize it as science-fiction. But our imagination runs wild. We imagine that these things could really happen, but we never knew how they could affect something," Sofia explained.

"When I landed here, I knew after seeing you all look at me, where I was. I couldn't tell you all of these things, because the movie could've been completely messed up, and there could've been a 50% chance you fought Callaghan. The only person I told was Tadashi, and I told him the day before the showcase. I knew he wanted to help me get back home, but he wouldn't have been able to. He knew the risk of running into the fire, but he still ran in anyway. However I never told him who he ran in to save," Kiki told us, "Honey Lemon had found out just a little bit of my secret when we were all making the suits, but she didn't know as much as Tadashi."

"So Tadashi knew…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, he did," Sofia started, "Alexis and I weren't there physically when it happened, but we were always watching on the screen. We were just as shocked as you were when she landed here, if not a bit more. I know that you might be mad, but she kept this secret to protect you, and she didn't know if there were going to be consequences of telling you."

"But Tadashi… her secret didn't protect him," I countered sadly.

"Actually…that's not true," Kiki told me.

My head shot up in confusion, so did everyone else's except for Kiki and Alexis, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember the day of the fire when I landed next to you after the blast?" she asked, and I nodded slowly.

"Well, I was inside the building while it was on fire, waiting for Tadashi to come into the building. I knew that he would run in, because he wanted to save his professor from the blast," Kiki explained.

I stared at her in disbelief, and then I remembered their weird behavior the day of the fire…

 _…_ _I noticed that Tadashi's been acting strange for the past 2 days, but I didn't know why. He's just gone crazy or something. Like, when he reads his book at night, he just threw it aside and walked down the stairs…_

 _…_ _And I noticed that Kiki and Tadashi were both almost silent. They said a few things to each other every couple of minutes, and a few things to everyone else-myself included-but other than that, they were just lost in thought…_

 _…_ _Kiki gave Tadashi a look I didn't understand before following them…_

 _…_ _I saw Tadashi looking back at Kiki, who was pointing to the exhibition hall. I didn't know what she meant, but apparently he did. I just ignored it, and he led me to the bridge…_

"When he entered the building, I told him to leave, and he was obviously shocked that I was in there. I told him quickly that Callaghan was the one who started the fire, and pointed from where I was hiding, and showed Tadashi that he was using Hiro's microbots," Kiki explained.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed, including her friends. No one had known this about her.

"I told him to run out the emergency exit where we were standing, and he ran towards it while I ran out the front door. I didn't make it all the way out before the explosion pushed me to the ground. When I woke up, I was on the ground, and Tadashi was gone," she said softly. She wiped her eyes before continuing, and her entire demeanor changed.

 _No. This isn't possible…_

"2 weeks later, I received a letter, and it said, 'I'm here, and I'm safe.' I realize that none of you know what that means, but I'm about to explain it to you. The night before the showcase, I created a plan, one that after all the events of the movie had taken place, I could reveal. One that's about to make Hiro the happiest boy in the world."

 _This can't be true…_

"My plan was for Tadashi to go into hiding until the events had passed, and then I could reveal him to be alive, as well as share my secret. But he wrote that letter, and my secret is revealed now. But the most important thing right now is that…" she paused and smiled at me…

 _Tadashi is gone…_

"Tadashi IS here."

 **Chapter 26**

Everyone stared at me in disbelief for what felt like hours, but only 5 minutes had passed. No one had said a word. After I revealed that Tadashi was alive, Aunt Cass dropped her ice cream on the ground in shock, and everyone had the same facial expression, wide eyes and mouths agape.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What? You don't believe me?"

No one replied. I sighed again and grabbed the arms of my 2 best friends. I dragged them out of the living room, down the stairs, and out the front door. After I closed the door, the 2 of them looked at me.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked.

"We're going to get Tadashi," I told her.

"We are?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, now come on," I told them and they followed me down the street.

We walked for about 20 minutes, and during that time I explained why I wanted Tadashi to be alive. Technically, all the event of the movie had passed, so I could bring him home now.

I told them that Tadashi was kept in the loop. Whenever I hadn't been doing anything, I went to where he was and told him what was going on.

We arrived at a warehouse, and abandoned warehouse to be specific. The door was unlocked, and the 3 of us walked inside. It was dark, but there was some light, enough to see a few feet in front of me. I saw a figure in the shadows.

"Tadashi?" I asked, and he came out of the shadows.

"Hey Kiki," he greeted, and then he saw my friends, "Who are these people?"

"These are my friends… Alexis and Sofia. They got transported into the movie also," I explained simply.

"Oh. Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too," Alexis said smiling.

"It's time for you to come back home Tadashi," I told him.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yep. I had to explain everything today because you left a letter for Hiro, and he found it," I told him, "He was really angry Tadashi."

"I didn't know he would get angry," Tadashi said.

"Yeah, well now they all know, and Aunt Cass is probably on her 3rd tub of ice cream right now," I told him.

"Stress eating… of course," he sighed.

"So…are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied, and the 4 of us walked out of the warehouse, back to the café.

* * *

When we got back to the café, I opened the door slowly and walked inside, everyone else following me. Tadashi closed the door behind us. We walked up the stairs quietly and when we reached the top step, I grabbed Tadashi's arm and pulled him into the dining room.

I walked back into the living room, and everyone seemed to be out of their shock, because they were talking quietly to each other. When I walked in, it went silent. I signaled for Alexis and Sofia to come in with Tadashi, and when he did, the tears started to flow almost immediately.

Hiro was the first to do anything. He jumped off the couch and ran towards his brother, wrapping his arms as far as they could go around him. He buried his face into Tadashi's chest and cried. Tadashi returned the hug, and felt guilty for leaving Hiro like this.

"I missed you knucklehead," he said softly.

The rest of them joined in on the hug, and really hoped that this wasn't a dream. So many tears were shed, that they would fill a swimming pool. After everyone was reunited with Tadashi, Aunt Cass walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I was so confused about why until she said, "You saved my nephew. Thank you."

"You're welcome Aunt Cass," I replied.

It was an emotional day. It was touching for Sofia, Alexis, and I to see everyone reunited with Tadashi. We knew how much they all cared for him, but after not seeing him for 2 months, when he was thought to be dead, it was heartbreaking.

Honestly, I'm surprised I kept my secret for so long, but I'm glad I did. I didn't want to accidentally spill my secrets. It was really hard, but I managed. The 3 of us hugged. I was so glad to see my friends again, and not on a screen. However, we were still on a screen. We made it through the first storm…

But right now, we're in the eye of the hurricane.

 **Chapter 27**

The next day, the 3 three of us were still here. We went back to Kiki's room last night and let the others get reacquainted with Tadashi after not seeing him for so long.

We still had our own problem. How are we going to get back home?

I remembered the backpacks that I received yesterday before I landed here, one for me, and one for Kiki. Alexis had her own, but none of us knew what they were. I also remembered the note. It was confusing, but maybe if we read all of the notes in order, we could figure out what it meant.

Kiki and Alexis woke up after me a few minutes ago, and I told them what I wanted to do. They agreed, because it was a start to getting back home.

The backpacks were left in the living room last night, so we needed to go out there and get them. When we opened the door, the smell of bacon filled our noses. Aunt Cass was awake. When we came out, she saw us, greeted us, and went back to her cooking.

We walked into the living room to see that everyone had fallen asleep last night in the living room. It was such a sweet sight, but the sweetest part was Hiro and Tadashi cuddled up together on the couch. Kiki couldn't resist, she pulled out her phone and took a picture. She put the phone back in her pocket and grabbed 2 of the backpacks, and Alexis grabbing hers. All of them had a different design on them, so it wasn't hard to tell whose was whose.

Before going back to the room, Aunt Cass asked to know what we were doing. I told her that we were trying to find a way to get home with the notes we received when we landed here.

"May I see them?" she asked.

I pulled out mine, Alexis pulled out hers, and Kiki pulled hers from her pocket. We put them on the table in the order they were received…

 _"You're in for quite the adventure Kiki. Have fun."_

 _"You and Kiki will experience something no one has ever experienced before, more her than you. Both of you find a way to get back home after the movie's event's take place. Take the backpack, you will need it eventually."_

 _"You, Kiki, and Alexis are the holders of great power that will lead to many adventures. Take this backpack with you, and the other one for Kiki. Do not open them until you are all together, and you've shared your secrets."_

"What?" Aunt Cass asked. She was completely confused. So were the rest of us.

"We're the holders of great power? What's that supposed to mean?" Kiki and Alexis asked at the same time.

"Why don't we try and open the backpacks? We shared all of our secrets last night," I suggested.

"I guess so…" Kiki trailed off.

"Sure…" Alexis trailed off too.

We grabbed the backpacks. We noticed that the colors resembled what we were wearing. Kiki's backpack was black, pink, and white chevron stripes, like the outfit she was wearing when she landed here. Alexis's backpack was black with purple and white polka dots, and mine had a plaid design in red, blue, black, and white.

We all noticed this immediately, and opened the largest zipper of the backpack. A bright light shone from inside it when we opened it. The 3 of us began to get dizzy, and we fell on the floor, the world around the 3 of us going black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a room that looked like a movie theater. Kiki and Alexis woke up right after me, and we were all confused. Where were we?

"Where are we?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

 _"Welcome,"_ A voice boomed throughout the room.

"Who said that?" Alexis asked.

"I-I don't know," Kiki replied, obviously scared.

 _"I am the person who sent you into the movie,"_ the voice boomed again.

"W-Why?" I asked.

 _"You 3 girls are the holders of great power,"_ the voice boomed again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis asked.

 _"You have the power to travel to other dimensions…but that's not all,"_ the voice boomed.

"Come again?" I asked.

 _"You have the power to travel to other dimensions…but that's not all,"_ the voice repeated.

"What else?" Kiki asked.

 _"The 3 of you have similar power, but most are different,"_ a female voice boomed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 _"You share some of the same power, but you each have some of your own,"_ the female voice explained.

"What kind of power?" Alexis asked.

 _"Power that may seem…unrealistic," the first voice boomed again._

"This whole adventure seems unrealistic," Kiki muttered.

 _"It may seem that way, but I assure you it is real,"_ the female voice boomed again.

"What kind of power do we have?" Alexis asked again.

 _"I shall distribute your power now,"_ the first voice boomed, _"Alexis…"_

"Yes?" she asked, standing up.

 _"You have the power to travel to other dimensions, just like the others. You also have super-speed, strength and extreme intelligence, you share these with the others as well. Your separate power is your photographic memory, and your ability to wield ice and fire."_

"Ice and fire?" Alexis asked.

 _"Yes. All will be explained."_

"Ok…"

 _"Kiki… other than your shared power, your separate power is your new-found agility and your ability to have visions and control the technology around you."_

"Technopathic abilities?" Kiki asked.

 _"Yes."_

"Cool…"

 _"Finally Sofia… other than your shared abilities, your separate power is invisibility to everything you touch, and the ability to control inanimate things around you."_

"Whoa…"

"Why are we given this power?" Kiki asked.

 _"Because…you 3 have been chosen to help protect the other dimensions when they are in need of help."_

"But why us?" I asked.

 _"The adventure into this movie was a test. A test to see if you were worthy of this power, and you are all proven worthy."_

"But how will we know when another dimension is in need of help?" Kiki asked.

 _"You will know. Consider it an instinct, but when the time comes, you'll know what to do."_

"How will we get to these other dimensions?" Alexis asked.

 _"As long as you have your backpacks handy, they are your portals. In order to return to your dimension, your backpack has supplied you with an orb to help you. Only use it when you need to return home, or in the event of an absolute emergency."_

"When do we get to go back to our dimension from this adventure?" Kiki asked.

 _"As of tomorrow, you will be allowed to return to your dimension, and you will be known as the guardians of different dimensions."_

"Whoa…" I said.

"Cool…" Kiki said.

"Wow…" Alexis said.

 _"It is indeed shocking. You will now return to San Fransokyo, and spend your final day there before you return back to your dimension."_

With the sound of a snap, we were all out like a light, and when we woke up, the entire group was looking down at the three of us.

* * *

"They're waking up," Tadashi stated.

We sat up, and instantly I had a huge headache. It seemed like Kiki and Alexis were too, because the 3 of us were grimacing in pain. Perhaps it was a side effect of our powers. I don't know, but it was really painful. I heard a gasp, and when I opened my eyes, my backpack was in the air!

Kiki's phone was in the air too. She noticed it, because when she opened her eyes, it fell to the floor, and so did my backpack.

Alexis opened her eyes too, and our headaches were gone.

"Whoa…" the 3 of us said at the same time.

"What was that?" Hiro asked.

We stood up, explained what just happened. We apparently were in our minds, and we were told about our power, and that we were chosen to be the guardians of the different dimensions.

We remembered all of the powers we were given, and we showed them off, and practiced. After all, practice does make perfect right?

Everyone watched in awe as we showed of our powers. Alexis had gone first, showing of her photographic memory, but she seemed the most enthusiastic about the ice and fire. She froze a cup of water, and then she unfroze it.

We all showed off our super-speed, strength, and intelligence. Kiki went next. She showed them all her agility, where she pretty much turned into a pretzel, and her technopathic abilities. Of course, all of the robotics students loved that, especially Hiro.

I went last. I showed them my telekinetic abilities, and we played the hardest game of hide and seek ever when I showed them my invisibility power.

We spent the rest of the day practicing and playing with our powers, and at the end of the day, we unfortunately told them that we had to leave tomorrow, and that made them all to decide to stay the entire night.

This had to have been the best day of our lives.

 **Chapter 28**

Hiro's POV:

Yesterday was quite an eventful day. When we all woke up in the living room, Aunt Cass was freaking out because Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia had fallen unconscious on the floor.

But when they woke up, everything around them was floating, and they told us why. Apparently they were chosen to be the guardians of the different dimensions, which is awesome. They got these super cool powers, and I loved Kiki's technopathic abilities the most.

We spent the entire day just messing around with their new powers, and that night we all fell asleep in the living room again. When we woke up this morning, Kiki had already woken up, and was packing up the things in her room. I decided to help her out.

"Hey Hiro!" she greeted.

"Hey Kiki. Need any help?" I asked.

"Sure. You can help me get my things together," she said.

I helped her pack her things into her backpack, she didn't have too much stuff which is why I was glad it was still almost empty. All she really had in there was her phone, her iPad, and the notebook she asked Aunt Cass for.

After about an hour or so, everyone had woken up, and Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia had eaten their last meal here. And it was time to say good bye. I was the last one to say goodbye, because I got something out of the garage for Kiki, her suit.

When I came up the stairs, Kiki, Alexis, and Sofia each had a small orb in their hand, ready to throw it to the ground, but when I came up they paused. I handed Kiki her suit, and she looked so happy that I was giving it to her.

She carefully put it into her back pack and closed it up, swinging it over her shoulder. They said their goodbyes to everyone, and Kiki gave me a hug goodbye. They threw the orbs down on the ground, creating a portal for them to walk through. Alexis and Sofia walked through the portal, but Kiki waited until they were gone to tell me one last thing.

She gave me another hug, and whispered in my ear, "Look in Baymax's fist."

She smiled at me and walked into the portal, and it closed behind her. I was confused, why did she want me to look in Baymax's fist? I'll find out soon enough.

It was kind of lonely now that they were gone. But I'm sure we'll see them again.

* * *

Kiki's POV:

I told Hiro to look in Baymax's fist just before I walked into the portal, and he looked confused. But I know he'll understand eventually. When I walked through the portal, I woke up on the floor, but I still had my backpack on…weird.

Then I remembered that I had fallen unconscious on the floor when this whole thing started. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Why am I so tired? I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Kiki? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" A voice I recognized as my mom asked.

"I'm fine mom," I replied. I opened my eyes. It was dark outside, meaning that it was night, but it was day when I left…oh right, the concept of time is different.

Sofia and Alexis woke up after me, and Alexis's mom did the same thing my mom did.

We went home, and honestly, it was good to be back. Of course, I know that I'm much different. Not only have I gone on an adventure that no one else has gone on, but I succeeded. I have great power, and the different dimensions are mine and my friends' responsibility. My mom was the only one in my family that knew of my power, but I had to show my dad and my sister too.

Then I had to explain the entire story of what happened while I was at Sofia's house, and let's just say…my sister was completely jealous, and my dad thought I went mentally insane…until I showed him my powers.

I explained that my friends and I are the guardians of the different dimensions, and we passed the test to be given such great power and responsibility. In the end, I was praised for being so brave and for being given this amazing title.

I still watch Big Hero 6 all the time, but I understand it even more than I did before. Apparently, Sofia's copy of the movie stayed the way it was when we were in the movie, and she gave it to me for sentimental reasons.

I don't tell anyone my secrets, because that can lead to me being experimented on, and I don't want that. What I do is wait…

I wait for the danger to rise.

 **Epilogue**

Sofia, Alexis, and Kiki have been waiting for the danger to rise for about 3 months. Whenever they're out and about, or they're together, they make sure to have their transport ready. They've kept their secret to themselves and their families for that long. They know they are different now, but different for them has a whole new meaning.

Hiro did finally understand what Kiki meant by looking inside Baymax's fist, and together, he and Tadashi rebuilt Baymax. Tadashi became a member of Big Hero 6-they decided to keep the name, even though there are 7 members-for sentimental reasons.

Not a day goes by when they don't think about how Kiki and her friends changed their lives, and how much they miss them.

In fact, everyone can't help but think how everyone's lives had been changed because of this experience, and they're sad it had to end so soon. They all wish they could see each other again.

Little did they know…

They'd be seeing them again sooner than they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello . Wow, it's been a while since I've written on this website, and I apologise.

I do have a confession to make to you all.

I don't write Big Hero 6 Fanfiction anymore. Yes, I still read it, however my obsession with Dan and Phil quickly took over my obsession with Big Hero 6. Don't get me wrong, Big Hero 6 is still my all time favourite Disney movie, but I'm just not very into writing fanfiction about it anymore.

My obsession with Dan and Phil is different from my BH6 obsession. For starters, they are real people, and I'm able to meet them, as opposed to the characters of a Disney movie.

I've seen Dan and Phil's live theatrical stage show, and since then my obsession has... exploded.

And I guess you could say that I've started writing fanfiction about the world of Dan and Phil.

With that being said, I've made the decision to post any and all Big Hero 6 fanfiction files on my computer for you to read, from the old version of the "Journey to Another Dimension" series, to some that I never posted...

As of July 19, 2016, This account is now inactive. I may be on my page every once in a while to answer PM's, so if you have questions or things to say, well I'll talk to you there.

Some people may think that this is because I'm afraid or... upset about the criticism that I have gotten, and that's not the case at all. When I got my first hate comment, I took it as a tip to improve my stories, and I did. But giving actual threats such as 'i hope that a mad gunman shoots you and your entire school' is completely uncalled for.

I'm not afraid of these threats. I've definitely seen a lot worse, and it doesn't scare me.

I'm very confident with my writing skills. Sure it may not be as good as some, but at least I'm trying my hardest.

With that being said, I say my final goodbyes.

If you are a fan of Dan and Phil and would like to see my stories about the world of Dan and Phil, I'll link my wattpad account. **user/ellieisnotonline**

Those who have given me such nice reviews and have been incredibly supportive of my decisions, thank you so much.

~This is Kiki Anderson, signing off for the last time. •


End file.
